Dimensions In Danger My Way
by Darkknight55
Summary: When Lord Draven sets out to conquer the multiverse, The Ninja Steel Rangers won't be able to take him alone. It'll take the combined efforts of Power Rangers from all words to save them
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I've done anything Power Rangers related, and…I don't have any excuse. I was just in over my head with what I thought I could do, and sadly I could never find the inspiration to continue. But considering that the anniversary of my favorite childhood franchise has come, I decided its time to try again and honor it. So, here's my version of Dimensions in Danger. Don't worry, I won't make any drastic changes, its mostly added scenes that give some of the captured rangers more to do and fixing mistakes. So let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. All rights, characters, and other such items belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Dimensions In Crisis

Madame Odious sat in her room on The Galaxy Warrior Ship, contemplating her recent defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers. Despite managing to destroy their zords, they had received new ones from the Ninja Nexus Prism, destroying her Foxatron and scarring her. She almost regretted killing Wolvermean now, as she was now down in man power. Almost.

Still, she remained calm. All things considered, she was lucky to even still be alive, and the boost in ratings from the last episode meant they would have no shortage of contestants. In the end, she decided brooding over the event would do her no good and instead decided how to think about how to pay the rangers back.

All of a sudden, a knock was heard at the door.

"You may enter."

Badonna, her most trusted second in command, entered.

"Pardon the intrusion, Madame Odius, but there is a man here to see you and refuses to take no for an answer."

Instead of replying, Odius sat up from her meditation and silently left for the main room.

She found the stranger on the show floor, admiring the sets. He was a heavily armored individual, dressed as a Japanese warlord. His face seemed to be fixed in a permanent sneer.

"You wished to have an audience with me, and now you have it. But I suggest you don't waste my time, otherwise you will regret it."

The individual turned and bowed to her.

"I assure you that this will be quite worth your time. I am Lord Draven, ruler of the Antiverse, and I have a proposition for you. One that will assure the Earth is yours and that the rangers are no more."

"You have my attention."

"As you may or may not be aware, there are multiple universes spanning the length of what is known as The Morphing Grid."

Madame Odius nodded half-heartedly. She was vaguely aware of the existence of other dimensions from Badonna, who had came with a dimwitted bounty hunter to salvage Super Ninja Steel from an asteroid. Suffice to say that she had managed to fool him, though she found it odd that he never sought revenge.

"Using my technology and power, I have found a way to jump dimensions, as well as ways of not only capturing ranger powers, but mass producing them. With enough time and resources, I can have a ranger army large enough to take over the multiverse."

"I see. But why do you come to me?"

"Sadly, it takes too much energy to cross dimensions with current technology, much less do so efficiently. I have a means to fix that, however."

With a wave of his hand, he revealed a box containing arrows.

"These arrows are designed to destroy the barriers between dimensions, making it so that we can just move from one dimension to the next. The problem is that I don't have the means to properly empower them. That is where you come in, Madame."

Odius pondered the situation for a moment. At first glance, it seemed ludicrous and a waste of her time. However, she couldn't help but get the sense that his plan might succeed. If so, she didn't want any competition for Earth.

"Very well, you have my assistance, but one two conditions."

"I'm listening."

"One: We be allowed to film this for I show. It'll make a grand special episode, and viewers will eat it up."

"Agreed. What else?"

"Once this plan succeeds, I want control of this Earth. I don't care much else for the other worlds."

"Consider it done. Once we succeed, you may do with this world as you wish."

He stuck out his hand, which Odius shook

(In Harwood County)

Gia Moran sat outside her house, breathing in the fresh air. Although it had been 4 years since she had been an active ranger, she still vividly remembered the battles. The rush of power, the strength it gave her, and just the over all feeling of being able to make a difference in the world.

Even though they were no longer active rangers, Gosei had allowed them to keep their powers on hand in case of an emergency. Although she no longer needed it, she still kept both of her morphers on hand as a safety measure. She remembered how Jake would tease her about her paranoia.

She smiled as she thought of her teammates. Although they were still friends, they were off doing different things. Noah had gone to University and was studying Computer Science. She heard that Mercer Industries had been offering him a job, although she hadn't heard much from him. Emma had gone to University too, majoring in Journalism with hopes to use her reporting skills to help the environment.

Orion had headed off into space. He had a lead that there were other survivors from Andresia out there, and had to know, although he promised to return soon. They had all seen him off a few weeks ago, and from their communications it had been going well.

Troy had joined the military, like his father. Said he wanted to still protect the planet, even if he wasn't an active ranger. He had joined the Navy and was away on training.

Jake was the only person who still lived near her. He had been working with Connor McKnight on Soccer camps for kids, while also working a day job at Ernie's Brainfreeze. He and Gia were still dating, although Gia wouldn't mind if he proposed soon.

For now, though, she was just enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning.

"Hello, ranger."

So much for peace and quiet.

Gia turned to see Draven standing at the end of her drive way with a squadron of kudabots and Basherbots.

"Oh great, another bad guy. Let me guess, you want to take over the world? 25 years and still no originality."

"Not just this world, but all of the worlds. And you're going to help me do it."

"Yeah right. Like I'd agree to that."

"Don't worry, you won't have to do so willingly. Its your powers that will help me. Kudabots, Basherbots, attack!"

With a series of mechanical grunts, the robotic footsoldiers charged at Gia, who just grunted.

"Well, I wanted some action. Should've been more careful of what I ask for."

She pulled out her Megaforce morpher and inserted her Power Card.

"Its Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!"

With a flash she was morphed and ready for action, her Tiger Claw ready for action. Although the robots were tough, a few quick slashes and they were down for the count.

"Impressive. Let's see how you handle a real challenge."

With his sword held high, Draven charged at Gia, who brought out her Legendary Morpher.

"We'll see about that. Super Mega Mode!"

In another flash, Gia was in her powered up form, sword ready as she met Draven in the middle, swords clashing. Although Gia fought hard, she was slowly being overpowered.

"Give up, ranger. You don't stand a chance."

"Haven't you heard? Earth's Defenders Never Surrender."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Don't you bad guys ever get tired of losing?"

"Huh?"

With a flurry of sparks, Draven was driven back, clutching his chest. Gia lowered her Super Megag Blaster and pulled out another key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin. It's Morphin Time!"

In a flash, Gia was the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, and before Draven could compose himself she was on him, jabbing him with her Daggers.

"Do you really think that's enough to stop me?"

Before Gia could land another hit, Draven gave her an uppercut with his sword, sending her sprawling and sending her back to Super Mega Mode. Gia was undaunted, however, and fished another key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: White Mystic Ranger! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

In a flash, Gia was the White Mystic Ranger, snow staff at the ready.

"I think you need to cool off. Snow staff, Snow flurry!"

A cold blast of snow hit Draven, temporarily freezing him in place.

"It'll take more than frozen water to beat me, Ranger!"

With a massive burst of energy, the ice was shattered, pushing Gia back. Before she could return fire, more footsoldiers appeared and overwhelmed her, demorphing her back to civilian mode.

"That was mildly entertaining, ranger, but I'm afraid your time to play the hero is over."

"Think again, Draven!"

The warlord looked up, only to get blasted back. The Red Time Force Ranger ran onto the scene.

"Go back to your own dimension, Draven. This one is ours."

Draven got up to fight, only to realize he was more injured than he thought.

"This isn't over yet, Rangers. Mark my words."

With that he teleported away, his footsoldiers disappearing as well. Wes demorphed and ran over to her.

"You okay, Gia?"

"Thanks to you. Who was that guy?"

"A warlord ought to conquer the multiverse. He's already captured multiple rangers. If we want to stop him, we need all of the help we can get."

"Well, count me in. Where do we start?"

Wes pulled out a strange looking device.

"Fancy some dimension traveling?"

A/N: And the first chapter is done. Hope you guys liked it. The first chapter or two will mostly be about setting the stage, after that we'll get into the action with the Ninja Steel Rangers. Also, can I just say that Dimensions in Danger was just awesome. In just 30 minutes they managed to do more than Once a Ranger did in an hour, and certainly did more to celebrate the franchise than Super Megaforce. My only real complaint is that it would've been better as a two parter, but that's what fanfiction is for. Lastly, can anyone guess what connection Gia's Legendary Ranger Modes have? First person to get it right will get a shout out next chapter.


	2. Go Over Time and Space

A/N: Ready for round 2? Before I begin, I promised I'd give a shout out to whoever was the first person to guess the answer to my question last chapter, so congratulations Thunderstrike16. Yes, their connection is that the actors who played the characters in the original suits (Thuy Trang and Peta Rutter as Trini Kwan as Udonna respectively) have tragically passed away since their season. Since it would be impossible (barring CGI additions) for them to participate in the anniversary, this way they can be here in spirit. Also, good try to Ndare-47. Yes, Rita was involved in both seasons, but that wasn't what I was going for. So without further ado, lets get a move on.

Chapter 2: Go Over Time and Space

Gia stared at the device in Wes's hands.

"How will that help us?"

"Time Force has been developing new technologies that can allow us to not only travel through time, but into other dimensions as well. We hope that with this technology we can better protect the multiverse. But we must use it wisely. Over usage may put The Morphing Grid at risk."

Gia nodded. The last thing they needed was to put their own powers in danger.

"Alright, so where are we going first?"

"Just be prepared for a big surprise."

With that, Wes opened a portal from the device, and he and Gia entered.

(Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, Dino Charge Dimension)

The portal dropped Wes and Gia off in an empty parking lot. Gia looked around.

"This doesn't seem any different from our Dimension. Are you sure that-"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gia jumped and turned around. Towering over her was a real life Tyrannosaurus Rex, and it looked hungry.

"Uh, Wes? Care to explain?"

"I had that same reaction when I first discovered this dimension. From what I can gather, it's a universe where Dinosaurs didn't go extinct. Don't ask how the science adds up, it'll make your brain explode."

"Okay, I know that thing is in an exhibit, but it is still freaky."

"You think that's bad? Try running from them in the wild."

"How-"

"Long story. Let's just say it involved Eric, his Zord, and time travel."

"Okay, so what do we need to do?"

"I've managed to get a hold of the ranger team of this dimension. Follow me."

Gia and Wes trekked around the side of the building before they found a T-Rex head.

"Just do what I do."

Wes climbed into the head, pressed the button, and slid down. Gia followed suit, and they found themselves in a cave-like area with equipment and monitors around it.

"Woah."

"Greetings, Rangers."

They turned to see an alien in red robes.

"Keeper, good to see you. This is my friend, Gia Moran."

"You as well, Wes. And it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moran."

"Please, just call me Gia."

"As you wish."

"Sorry, Keeper, but we don't have a lot of time. Lord Draven is capturing Rangers as we speak."

"I'm afraid only Koda is available right now. Shall I fetch him for you?"

"Please."

With his staff raised, Keeper produced a portal before entering it. Gia stood amazed.

"Um, what's that for."

"He needs to travel back in time to get Koda."

"Why does-"

"Oh yeah. Koda's a caveman."

Gia just stood jaw-dropped.

A few minutes later, Keeper exited the portal with a shirtless teenager with wild hair.

"Gia, meet Koda. Koda, meet Gia."

"Nice to…meet you. I'm Koda."

"Uh, hi Koda."

"Look, Koda, I'm sure Keeper explained everything to you. What do you say, feel like saving the multiverse."

Koda was quiet for only a second.

"You may not be apart of my world, but Energem give me power to protect people. I will do whatever I must to do that. Count me in."

Wes smiled, as did Gia. The more people they had on hand, the better.

"Thanks, Koda. We have another stop to make before we get back."

"Rangers, I wish you the best of luck. I wish I could be of more assistance, but my place is here."

"We understand Keeper. You've done more than enough."

Once again, Wes opened the portal to their device, and the three entered.

(Corinth, RPM World)

Wes, Gia, and Koda exited the portal to a busy street corner. After Venjix's defeat, the world had slowly regrown, and the domed city had expanded. Gia looked around.

"Okay, I've been to Corinth before, and it looked nothing like this."

Koda jumped at a car alarm.

"Easy, Koda. It's just a car."

"Sorry. Still not used to modern world."

Just then, they heard sounds of battle coming from around the corner.

"That? That's something to be concerned with."

"Lets go. Something tells me Draven beat us to it."

The three ran to the battlefield. Sure enough, Draven was there, commanding an army of rangers to attack Gem and Gemma, Ranger Operator Series Gold and Silver respectively.

"Looks like they need a hand. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"Super Mega Mode!"

"Unleash the Power!"

With a flash, the three rangers morphed and joined the fray.

"Hey, who are those three?"

"I don't know, but we can use all of the help we can get."

With that, the five rangers jumped into battle.

Gia ran through a line of Red Wild Force Rangers and Black Space Rangers, shooting them with her Super Mega Blaster and slashing them with her Saber.

"Time to kick things up. Legendary Ranger Mode: Zeo! Its Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger II: Yellow"

With a flash, Gia transformed into the yellow Zeo Ranger, using her double clubs to take down her enemies.

Koda was having an easier time with his enemies. With his brute strength and Stego Shield, he was taking down clones of Mighty Morphin Red and Dino Thunder Blue with little to no effort.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone. Dino Charger engage! Armor X!"

Koda soon morphed into his Armor X form and took down his enemies without breaking a sweat.

Wes was having a harder time facing against Lightspeed Green and SPD Pink. Whenever he managed to take down one, another two took its place. While he clashed his Chrono Saber with his a V-Lancer, he was hit from behind by a blast.

"Ugh. What hit- Oh no."

He turned around to see his attacker. It was a robot wearing a similar uniform as him, only pink with white accents. A Vortex Blaster was in its hands.

"No. Not Jen. You'll pay for this, Draven! Red Battle Warrior!"

In an instant, Wes donned his Battlizer and started mowing down his enemies, including the robotic clones of his teammate.

Meanwhile, Gem and Gemma had gone after the warlord himself. Although they fought valiantly, Draven proved to be out of their league, their Cloud Hatchets being to short to get within a safe distance without being pushed back.

"The rangers of this Dimension are pathetic. How did you ever manage to take down Venjix?"

With a powerful swing of his sword, he brought Gem to his knees, demorphing him.

"No, Gem!"

Gemma tried to help him, but she was too injured.

"I may not have the amount I would have liked, but one is better than none. And trust me, I'll have all of your powers soon enough."

With a flash, Draven, Gem, and his remaining forces disappeared, the other rangers rushing forward in a vain attempt to reach him.

"Gem."

Gemma just sat there for a minute, too fear stricken to move. Koda and Gia stood there, giving her some space. Wes kicked the ground in furry.

"No! We're too late. He's already managed to capture strong rangers."

"Wes! Calm down!"

"He got Jen! She…she wanted to come with me, but someone had to look after our son Alex. If I had brought her, or stayed with her…"

"Then who knows what could have happened? Either your son would be in danger, or you both would've been taken. I know you're hurting Wes, but I promise we'll save her, Gem, and everyone else."

Wes sighed.

"You're right, Gia. Thanks for bringing me back to my senses."

Gemma walked over to the three, limping.

"Count me in. That monster took my brother. He needs to pay."

"Alright, glad to have you on board."

"But first, we need to see Dr. K."

(RPM headquarters)

They found Dr. K typing away at her computer. When she saw the rangers enter, she gave an indignant snort.

"Let me guess. More dimensional travelers who got lost?"

"Actually, we could use your help."

Gemma leaned over to Gia.

"She's still a little sore because she recently had a divorce with our Green ranger. It didn't end well."

Gia nodded awkwardly. She hoped she and Jake never had something like that.

"Yes, I saw your fight with that invader. Thank you for losing one of the first friends I ever made."

"Look we're sorry, but…"

"Saying sorry does not change the fact that Gem is now in the hands of a villain with powers beyond what we currently understand, nor does it improve my mood. So stop wasting both my and your time and…"

"K! If we don't stop this monster, the whole multiverse will be in danger. Please, we need your help. I need your help."

Dr. K was silent for a minute, before sighing.

"Fine. Hand me your morpher, Gemma."

Gemma did so. Within a minute, she returned it.

"I've modified it to allow you to form your and Gemma's Megazord without him being present. It should give you some extra fire power. I could've modified it for you to form the Ultrazord on your own, since all of the other rangers are on a mission elsewhere, but that would take time, which is something I sense you don't have."

"Thank you, Dr. K. The universe thanks you."

"Just get him back. And Gemma?"

"Yes, Dr. K."

"If by chance you run into Ziggy, tell him… I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Will do."

"Come on, guys. We need to get back. We have more rangers to gather, and not a lot of time.

With another burst of energy, the rangers created and entered a portal. Dr. K watched them leave.

"Good luck, Rangers. I sense you'll need it."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry the mentors and Gem didn't get a lot of development, but I wanted to get the team together. Next time, we bring back a legend, so get ready for something epic.


	3. Return of a Legend

Chapter 3: Return of a Legend

(Reefside)

A black jeep pulled up to a suburban house. From it emerged a familiar figure. Tommy Oliver, the man with the record for the most ranger powers held by a single person, collected his briefcase and made his way to the door, cellphone in hand.

"Yeah, I just go back. Pretty well. Don't worry, I'll get JJ to school. Yeah, I love you too. Okay, bye."

Tommy hung up, laughing to himself. After being a ranger five times, one would think he would find his current life of a high school science teacher boring. But as opposed to fighting mutant freaks and other assorted monsters, this was paradise. He had the best wife in the world, and a wonderful son. What more could he ask for?

For said son not to have inherited his short-term memory, for one.

"JJ, I thought I told you not to leave your bike outside!"

"Sorry, Dad!"

"It's okay, kiddo."

Oh well, no one's perfect. Besides, like father like son.

"Hello, Tommy."

Tommy shuddered. He didn't recognize the voice, but he knew it couldn't be good.

He turned around to find Lord Draven standing before him, a small army of Basherbots behind him.

"Let me guess, you're a new villain out to conquer the world."

"Better. I'm out to conquer the multiverse! But first, I need you to come with me."

"Do you really think I'll go willingly?"

"Of course not. Basherbots, attack!

The robotic foot soldiers charged.

"Great. Really wish I hadn't hung up my morpher."

With a "Hi-Yaah!" he charged, punching and kicking the robots in his way. Despite not having his ranger powers anymore, having given them to the Megaforce rangers for safekeeping, he was still more than capable of holding his own in a fight. One of the Basherbots lunged forward with its sword, but Tommy ducked, letting the sword pierce one of the owner's comrades before spin kicking them both, sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. With a few well-placed punches, kicks, and ducks, the rest of the Basherbots fell.

"Impressive. I guess the legends about you are true. Your powers will serve me well."

"Not on our watch, Draven!"

Tommy and Draven turned to see Wes and his team morphed and ready for action.

"Oh great, the power pests have returned. This will be easy."

"Oh no you don't."

"Its time for you to pay for what you did to Gem, Draven!"

"Your brother is fine and shall remain unharmed. Until he proves to be useless, that is, in which case he will be destroyed. The same goes for your wife, Red Ranger."

Wes clenched his fists, ready to tear Draven to shreds, but Koda calmed him down. Gia removed a key from her buckle.

"Here, Tommy. Don't want you to miss out on the fun."

Tommy took the key, which turned into his Brachio Morpher, the key materializing in hand.

"Alright. Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

In an instant, Tommy was morphed and ready for action.

"Alright, guys. Let's show this guy what we "Power Pests" can really do."

"Right!"

Weapons drawn, the five rangers charged at the warlord, who met them with his sword.

Wes and Gia engaged Draven in hand to hand combat, Wes using his Chrono Saber and Gia her Super Mega Saber. Although both were skilled in combat, Draven proved to be a greater match blocking them at every move.

Before he could overpower them, Wes and Gia ducked back, creating an opening for Tommy and Gemma with their weapons.

"Brachio Staff, Fire Strike!"

"Cloud Hatchet, Strike Mode!"

Using their weapons, both Tommy and Gemma unleashed a giant wave of fire at Draven, covering him and blurring his vision.

"Where are you? Come and fight me, cowards!"

With a boost from Tommy and Gemma, Koda jumped at Draven, surprising him and allowing him to strike him multiple times with his Stego Shield.

"You will not hurt anyone else! Koda Smash!"

Draven stumbled back, clutching his chest.

"Let's kick things up a notch. Time to power up."

Tommy and Koda nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!"

"Dino Armor X Charger, Ready! Armor X, Ready!"

In a flash, Koda and Tommy joined Gia in their enhancement modes, charging at Draven once more.

Koda began firing at Draven, who deflected every shot. However, this gave Tommy an opening, who hit Draven in the chest, further wounding him and causing him to drop his guard, Koda's blasts hitting their mark. Finally, Gia inserted keys into her Blaster and Saber.

"This is for everyone that you've hurt, Draven!"

With the pull of a trigger, her powered up blaster fired, hitting Draven in the chest and causing him to cry out in pain. Gia took advantage of this, charging forward and slashing Draven several times with her Saber, sending sparks flying. When she was done, she jumped back as Draven exploded.

"Oh yeah! That was Awesome!"

"As teammate Tyler say, Monster Extinct!"

"Think again rangers!"

The team gasped, turning around to see Draven wounded, but alive.

"I'll admit your display impressed me, but playtime is over."

He brought up his sword, charging it intensely. When it was at its strongest, he swung forward, sending a huge wave at the five, hitting and demorphing them in a huge explosion.

As all five lay bruised and battered, Lord Draven approached, laughing coldly.

"Humph. To think that I've heard such great things about you, yet you drop like flies before me. Oh well, I assure your powers will serve me well."

Before he could go further, however, he was suddenly buffered by an unseen force. Whatever it was, it seemed to be kicking and shooting him, based on the sounds and Draven's grunts. Already weakened from his previous fight, Draven fell back, the unseen force revealing itself to be a ranger in riot gear.

"Stand down, Draven. You have no right being here."

Draven, realizing he was outmatched, retreated.

"This isn't over, rangers. One way or another, I will be victorious."

In a flash he vanished, leaving nothing but wrecked robots and bruises rangers in his wake.

The unnamed ranger walked over to the fallen heroes.

"Here, let me help you up."

After they were on their feet, the rangers looked at the stranger curiously.

"Thanks for the help back there…"

"Call me The Phantom Ranger, and you're welcome."

"Phantom Ranger? I've heard about you from TJ, but what are you doing here."

"Because I brought him here."

Tommy gasped. That couldn't be him, it just couldn't.

Still unsure of himself, Tommy turned to see a tall man with short blonde hair wearing glasses.

"Billy?"

"Hey, Tommy. Glad to see you again."

(In Earth's Orbit

Draven stumbled onto the ship, still sore from his battles. Madame Odius and Badonna walked into the room.

"Lord Draven are you alright?"

"I am fine. My body has enhanced healing and should be fine within 15 minutes. How is progress?"

"The arrows should be ready soon. It's a shame you couldn't get Tommy Oliver. His powers truly would've been a great asset."

"Don't worry. I always have a backup plan."

Draven smirked as he held up a familiar looking green coin with the etchings of a Dragon footprint.

"Tommy's going to be facing his past very soon. Get ready, Tommy, for the return of The Green Ranger."

A/N: What did you guy's think? Did you expect Billy and The Phantom Ranger to appear? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.


	4. Bringing The Team Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Also, the scenes from Outfoxed and Dimensions In Danger where Wes, Gem, and Koda appear before the Ninja Steel Rangers in cloaks are not canon to this story. Although it was not my original intention to retcon these scenes, it has become evident that it is impossible to fit them in without retconning established continuity. Sorry!

Chapter 4: Bringing the Team Together

Without a moment's hesitation, Tommy rushed to his old friend, grasping him in a big hug.

"Billy, man, It's great to see you. I haven't heard from you since The Armada."

"Thanks, Tommy. Its good to see you too, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Yeah, no kidding. Did Draven-"

"I'm afraid so. Aurico and Dalphine were taken, and the rest are in no condition to fight."

"Don't worry, he won't get away with this."

After dropping JJ off at school, the seven rangers (Phantom Ranger being invisible so as not to draw attention) headed to Hayley's Cyber Space.

"Hey, Tommy. Brought along some new friends, I see."

"Hi, Hayley. Look, we've got some important you-know-what to discuss. Is there a private space we can talk?"

Without further questioning, Hayley lead them to a back room.

"This good enough?"

"This is perfect. Thanks, Hayley. I always know I can count on you."

"Any time, Tommy."

Once they were alone, the seven began to discuss the current events.

"Alright, do we have any estimates on how many he's captured."

"We know for sure Gem, Jen, Aurico, and Dalphine. But considering how many robots he had in his army when invading Corinth, I'd say its safe to say that he's managed to take much more."

The Phantom Ranger spoke up next.

"I can confirm that he has managed to take Cassie and Karone from the Space and Galaxy teams. Cassie…if only…"

Billy put a reassuring hand on the armored ranger.

"Its okay. I promise we'll get them back."

"Right. But first we need a plan."

Billy pulled up a map, with the next town over circled.

"The Phantom Ranger and I have been researching recent activity for any new Ranger appearances. We found a group calling themselves Power Rangers Ninja Steel working out of Summer Cove, having operated for the last two years."

"Yeah, I've heard about them. They've been on the news plenty of times. Gosei and Tensou have been monitoring them to make sure their battle doesn't get out of their hands."

"Do you think they're ready for something like this, though?"

"I'm afraid that doesn't matter. If we're going to beat Draven, we'll need all of the help we can get."

"Alright, here's the plan. Gemma and Koda, us three will go to recruit them. We'll stay here to monitor the situation and will call you if Draven strikes."

"Right, Wes."

"Right."

"Before you guys go, take these energy trackers. They'll track the morphing grid energy and allow you to find their base."

"Thanks, Billy. Let's get a move on."

(Summer Cove High School)

Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, and Levi were hanging out at the school. School had already let out for the day, and they were enjoying the quiet time. No monster attacks, no Victor and Monty doing something stupid, just peace and quiet.

"Man, that fight with Odius was tough."

"Yeah, I'll say. We were lucky the prism decided we were worthy of the Blaze Zord Stars. Otherwise, we may not be standing here right now."

"Yeah, and Summer Cove would be nothing but rubble."

As the rangers enjoyed a well-earned rest, their Ninjacoms beeped, eliciting a groan from the six.

"Well, so much for a break."

"hey, Mick. What's up?"

"Guys, you better get down here. We've got company."

These words caused the teens to jump into action. As far as they were aware, no one knew where their secret base was located, and anyone who was looking for it was with Odius.

"We're on the way. Hold Tight."

After making sure no one was around, they quickly ran to their base.

Once their, they were surprised to see A. Mick not tied up and B. Three normal looking people (Wes, Gemma, and Koda) standing in the middle. They all took fighting stances.

"Woah, woah, I know this looks back, but trust us, we're on your side."

"How do we know that? You could be spies sent by Odius."

"Maybe this will help. Time For Time Force!"

"RPM! Get In Gear!"

"It Morphin Time! Unleash the Power!"  
With a flash, the three veteran rangers morphed, shocking the Ninja Steel Rangers.

"No way, there are other Power Rangers active?"

"We knew there have been other Power Rangers before us, but we thought they had all retired."

The Ninja Steel Rangers dropped their stances as the veterans demoprhed, the two groups shaking hands.

"Sorry about that. We've had spies sent by our main threat before and didn't want to take any chances."

"Trust me, we get it. If it were us, we'd have reacted the same way. But we're not here for a Ranger Reunion. We're here because we need your help."

"Our help? With what?"

Wes pulled out a hologram device, projecting images of Draven and his army.

"A while ago, Time Force detected an unknown energy source crossing dimensions, and contacted my wife and I in the past to be on the lookout. This is Lord Draven, a dimension hopping warlord. He's been capturing Power Rangers across time and space to build an army of robotic rangers. With them, he plans to invade all Dimensions. We've built a team to take him down, but we need all of the help we can get."

"I know that is sounds crazy but trust me this threat is all too real. He's captured not only our friends, but our loved ones, and is incredibly powerful. We can't force you guys to fight, but we would really appreciate the help. The multiverse would appreciate your help."

With nothing more than a few glances, the rangers made their decision.

"I'm in."

"If Brody goes, so do I."

"Let's go kick Draven's butt."

"Can't let you boys have all of the fun."

"You can count on us!"

"If Calvin's going, so am I."

"I may not be a Power Ranger, but I'm willing to offer any assistance I can."

"As am I. Redbot at your service."

"Great. You guys had better come with us."

With that, the 11 people left the school and headed back towards Reefside.

A/N: And the Ninja Steel Rangers have entered the story! Sorry it took me so long to include them, but I wanted to establish the Returning Rangers and the situation first. No fight scenes this chapter, just setting up plot. The next chapter may be the same, but with character development. See you next time.


	5. Calm in the Quiet

Chapter 5: Calm in the Quiet

Back at Tommy's house, the 13 rangers were gathered in the underground base (rebuilt after Dino Thunder), doing various activities. Sarah and Hayley were at the monitors trying to locate Draven's base, Billy and Gia were off to the side working on a project, Wes and The Phantom Ranger were sparring in a small dojo-like area, while the others sat conversing with each other and trying to learn more about their new teammates.

Preston and Koda were sitting off to the side. Koda was regailing Preston with one of his hunting stories.

"One time, father and I encounter Wooly Mammoth as big as a house, and tusks as sharp as rock. It took whole tribe to kill it. We had good feast that night."

Preston laughed.

"Oh man, that is awesome! Man, it must be awesome being a caveman."

"Yes, but I do miss my friends from modern day. Energem make it possible to visit, but it not the same."

Koda turned downcast for a minute. Preston, seeing his new comrade was upset, decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey, want to see something amazing?"

Preston took off his hat before grabbing his wand. Waving his wand over the hat for a second, he tapped the brim before reaching in and pulling out a white rabbit. Koda stared in amazement.

"Woah. Where did that come from?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

The two continued to talk, speaking as if they had known each other for years. Brody and Gemma watched the two, amused.

"Those two sure get along."

"I'll say. Its like they could be brothers or something."

Gemma sighed, letting her head hang down.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"It just feels weird not having hm here. He and I have rarely been apart. Back in Alphabet Soup, we were all we had until we met Dr. K. We were so in sync that we would finish each other's sentences. Even as we grew closer to our teammates, we were always a team. And now… I feel like a part of me is missing."

"I know the feeling."

Gemma turned to Brody, shocked.

"11 years ago, my family discovered the Ninja Nexus Prism, the source of our power. When an evil warlord named Galvanax found we had it, he attacked me and my family. My dad fought him, but then he just… vanished. My brother Aiden managed to get away, but I was captured. For 10 years I was a slave on his ship, forced to do grueling work for the monsters who stole everything from me. When I managed to escape, my only thoughts were to protect the prism and find Aiden. When I returned to our home and found it abandoned, I was devastated. I didn't even know if I could keep going, but my friends helped me find the will to keep going."

Gemma just sat in silence, letting Brody vent.

"When I eventually found him, it felt incredible. Like my life was starting to come back together. But it was just a trick. Madame Odius, Galvanax's top advisor, had created a robotic clone to infiltrate and destroy us. I felt so stupid when I found out the truth. I was so desperate to get him back that I believed the first person who claimed to be Aiden."

"I can't imagine what that felt like. Gem and I were always alone, but we always had each other."

"Shortly after, I found him for real. Our gold ranger, Levi Weston, was Aiden. Odius captured him, scrambled his memories, and transferred them into the clone. I felt so many emotions when I discovered the truth. Relief, anger, but most importantly confusion. Relief that Aiden was safe, angry that Odius had dared to mess with me, confused because I had been so many lies that I wasn't sure if anything was real anymore. I was broken, but my friends helped me realize that I didn't have to be."

"I know how you're feeling. Trust me, you have every right to feel that way. Just know that you're not alone. None of you are."

Gemma smiled.

"Thanks, Brody. That helped in more ways than you realize."

"Any time, Gemma."

Meanwhile, Levi and Tommy were having a similar conversation.

"Even now, some of my memories are foggy. I feel so confused. After I escaped from Odius, I thought I could finally make sense of my life. But then I found the family I didn't realize I had forgotten and found myself caring about people I had barely known for a month. I want to be there for Brody, but I just can't feel like I can relate to him. At least Odius never hurt me physically, but the things Galvanax put him through… I just don't even know where to start."

"Trust me, you're not alone. I was adopted at a young age, and I never really knew my birth family. During my time as a Zeo Ranger, I ran into a Indian Reservation. There I met a guy named David Trueheart, my biological brother. I was ecstatic to finally meet someone from my birth family, and I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. But it was never meant to be."

"I tried, I really did, but my Ranger duties always got in the way. After I passed them down to TJ, I had college to think about. I made trips to the reservation, but they were few and far between. The worst par, though? I never got to say goodbye. After graduation, I went to the reservation to see him. His adopted father told me that he had passed away a few months back. I barely got to know him, and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I know its hard for you to connect with Brody, especially after all you've been through. But you need to try, because nothing lasts forever. Don't die with regrets, Levi."

Levi nodded sadly.

"Thanks, Tommy. I'm sorry about your brother."

"We've got it!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the monitors.

"It took us a while, but we triangulated Draven's teleportation patterns, and we've tracked it to this dimension. We've already put in the coordinates into the dimension transporter."

"Alright, guys. Back into action!"

"Wait, Tommy. Before we go, Gia and I have been working on something special for you."

Billy handed Tommy a circular device. It looked similar to the original Power morphers, but more advanced.

"Its been something I've been working on for a while but couldn't get the connection to the morphing grid. Fortunately, the ranger keys Gia and the Megaforce Rangers used provided the perfect power source. With it, you can access all of your previous ranger powers with one morpher. We figured that we'll need all of the help we can get."

Tommy took the morpher.

"Thanks, Billy. Hopefully, this will give us the edge we need."

With that, all thirteen rangers departed for Draven's universe.

(Draven's Base)

Draven and Odius stood, watching as their machines copied the ranger's powers and produced robotic clones of them.

"Your technology is wonderful, Draven. What better way to destroy a ranger than with hundreds of rangers?"

"Thank you, Odius, but it is your technology that will make our conquest possible. Are the arrows ready?"

"But of course. Kudabots!"

The robotic footsoldiers marched into the room, carrying boxes of the arrows.

"I drained the last of the energy from The Galactic Ninja's medallions to power them. Now remember, once you shoot the first arrow you must wait until the sky turns red before you fire the next one. Otherwise, more harm than good will come to us."

"Yes, of course."

Just then, a security alarm sounded through out the base. Draven and Odius turned to the monitors to see the assorted rangers appearing out of a portal.

"Blast. It seems are friends have come to rain on our parade."

"Worry not, Odius. You just get ready for the show, I'll take care of things here."

"As you wish."

Odius disappeared, leaving Draven to his own devices.

"Unit XJ9, prepare for combat. Tommy Oliver is in for the surprise of his life."

"Yes, my lord."

Stepping out from the shadows was a green ranger with a dragon motif and wearing a golden shield.


	6. The Rangers Stormforth

Chapter 6: The Rangers Stormforth

The Thirteen Rangers scramble out of the portal into a new universe. Roads were cracked, and ruined buildings lie everywhere.

"This is Lord Draven's home, huh? Looks lovely."

Tommy walked over to a ruined sign reading "Angel Grove."

"Figures. Everyone be on your guard. According to the trackers, Draven's Palace isn't too far from here. He's bound to be expecting us."

Everyone nodded and headed North. It took Billy and Tommy all their willpower not to cringe at the ruined city. Even if it wasn't their home, it was still hard to see any version of it in ruin. Even The Phantom Ranger couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

A short while later, they stopped. In the distance stood a large, ominous looking castle.

"There it is. Lord Draven's main base."

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go in there and take it. We outnumber him thirteen to one."

"That won't do us any good, Gemma. If we all go in there at once, he can catch us all at once. We'll need to think strategically."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Wes is right, guys. We'll need to split up."

"Okay, here's the plan. Wes, Gemma, Koda, Preston, we'll take the main entrance. Gia, Billy, Brody, and Levi, you sneak around back. Phantom, you take the others and try to find a way to sneak in the side. Once your inside, we need to find where he has the captured rangers and free them. Under no circumstances should we engage Drave in a fight alone. Everyone understand the plan?"

"Good. May the power protect us all."

With that, the teams split up for their respective missions.

(With Tommy's Group)

The group of five marched towards the front entrance, keeping an eye out for trouble. Tommy and Wes lead, followed by Preston and Koda, with Gemma bringing up the rear.

"'Alright guys, here it is."

"Gee, no one guarding the front door? This will be easy."

In an instant, an army of robotic rangers entered the fray.

"You just had to say it, Preston."

"Sorry."

To everyone's surprise, a duplicate of Tommy was leading the fray.

"What? But how? Draven never captured me."

The doppleganger smirked.

"Oh, its very possible. All Draven needed was the power source."

He held up a power morpher, within it the Green Power Coin.

"Strange story. My master found it in the grave of someone from Colonial Angel Grove. Does the name Tom Oliver ring a bell?"

Tommy just barred his fists.

"Figures. Well, I guess this is the part where we duke it out? Been looking forward to this."

In a flash, he morphed into the Green Ranger, pulling out a familiar looking sword.

"Do what you want to the others, but Oliver's mine."

With that, his ranger army raised their weapons and charged.

"Its Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Dino Charger Engage! Unleash the Power!"

"Ninja Spin!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"RPM! Get In Gear!"

The gathered rangers morphed, charging at their opponents with a furry never seen before.

Tommy charged at his clone, his Saba clashing with the sword of darkness. Both were evenly matched, neither one able to gain the edge, but Tommy couldn't keep up forever. Their swords locked together, bringing the two face to face.

"You're getting old Tommy. Face it, you don't have what it takes to be a ranger anymore. But me? I'll never age. I can do this all day."

"You may be tireless, but you're nothing more than nuts and bolts. You can never beat me."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

With a swift kick to the stomach, Tommy stumbled back, giving his opponent a chance to slash him across the chest, only for Tommy to recover and deal a return blow.

Koda was having his own troubles. He managed to use his shield to block blasts from Silver Space Ranger robots and their Super Silverizer, only to be knocked back by the Gold Samurai Ranger's Barracuda Blades. Although he managed to use his strength to push some off, they kept coming and he was staring to wear down.

"Element Star: Fire!"

Suddenly, large bursts of fire erupted from the ground, hitting the Silver Space Rangers and destroying them. Preston then leaped onto the ground, slashing out some of the Gold Samurai Ranger robots.

"Woah! You my hero!"

"Hey us rangers have to stick together!"

"Look out!"

The Green Samurai Ranger lept down and prepared to strike with his Samurai Saber. Koda pushed Preston out of the way before hitting the robot with his shield, damaging it and reverting it back to its android form before exploding. Preston walked back up to Koda.

"Now I think we're even."

With that, the two took on the rest of the Green Samurai Rangers, working together to make their mark. Preston pushed off of Koda's Back, hitting one with a fire strike while Koda smashed it with his shield. It took some time, but soon both Samurai Ranger armies were taken down.

"Robots Extinct!"

Gemma was taking on an army of Ranger Operator Series Gold Robots. Although she managed to keep up at first, their sheer numbers began to overwhelm her.

"There's just too many of them! If only there were two of me… actually, that gives me an idea."

Acting quickly, she smashed her Cloud Hatchet into the nearest robot, knocking it back. Without a moment of hesitation, she dashed and scooped up its Cloud Hatchet, smashing both into its chest to destroy it. Then she turned to the rest.

"This is for you, Gem. Cloud Hatchets, Jet Mode!"

Qucikly flipping the appropriate switches on the hatchets, Gemma rocketed at the approaching army, using her weapons to make quick work of them. When she was done, she turned them to fire mode to burn them, destroying all in a matter of seconds.

Wes meanwhile was rushing through hordes of Solaris Knights and Mercury Rangers with ease. He used his Chrono Blaster to knock out the Mercury Rangers before they could with their Drive Detectors in lance mode and took care of The Solaris Knights with his Chrono Sabers. The remaining sources took out their Blasters and fired at him, knocking him down but not out.

"Nice try, Draven, but nothing will stop me from getting to Jen. Vortex Blaster, V1!"

Wes's long-range cannon appeared in his hands, and with it he made short work of his remaining opponents.

Tommy was still dealing with his doppleganger. Although he had managed to keep up with him thus far, he was starting to feel the wear of battle and age.

"Ha! Look out you. When you were with Rita, you were unbeatable, able to take on 5 rangers at once. Now look at you, can't even take down one single robot. You're obsolete, Tommy. If you surrender now, I promise it'll be quick."

"You may look like me, but there's one thing you don't have."

"And what's that?"

"Enough Ranger Powers to make my own team."

With that, he pulled out his Master Morpher.

"Hope this works, Billy. Its Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

In a flash, Tommy morphed into his Zeo powers, and clashed his sword with the sword of darkness once more. Although Tommy was still fatigued, the power of the Zeo crystal gave him the strength and vigor to press on, driving the clone into a corner.

"Its time to take you to the scrap heap, fake!"

With a mighty jump, Tommy leapt at his clone, hitting him with a flying kick that sent his doppleganger crashing into a wall, reverting to its android state before slumping over in a flurry of sparks. Tommy's teammates ran up to him.

"You alright, Tommy?"

"I'm fine, Wes. Can't keep a good ranger down."

Preston looked over to their adversary, sparks still leaping from its exposed circuits.

"Is he…"

"He won't be bothering us any time soon. Come on, we need to get inside and find the others."

With that, the five rangers ran through the front gates. Unbeknownst to them, the android began to repair itself, its eyes glowing red with furry.

A/N: And with that Draven's castle has been breached! Sorry Tommy's fight with his clone was short, but worry not, you'll be seeing a lot more of him later. Also, yes Thunderstrike16, the doppleganger's designation XJ9 is a reference to Jenny from Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot (Great show. If you can find it, you should check it out). Just a little easter egg for anyone who can spot it. I try to throw those in whenever I can. I'll see you guys next time.


	7. Love Hurts

Chapter 7: Love Hurts

The Phantom Ranger and his team crept through the halls of the palace, looking every which way for enemy soldiers. The Phantom Ranger lead the way, followed by Hayley and Calvin, with Sarah guarding the back. As they approached the entrance, The Phantom Ranger saw a familiar face.

"Cassie! She made it out!"

"Phantom, wait it might be-"

The Phantom Ranger ignored Calvin's warning, sprinting towards Cassie.

"Cassie, how-"

He was surprised when "Cassie" roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. Although his armor protected him, he stumbled back in shock.

"You-your not Cassie!"

"Gee, you think? What gave it away?"

The Ninja Steel Rangers ran up to him.

"Phantom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hayley. That's not Cassie. Draven used a robotic doppleganger to trick me."

The robot smirked, eyeing her enemies as they raised their fists.

"Cute. You think you can stop me. Try this on for size!"

With a wave of her hand, dozens of robotic rangers appeared, weapons raised as she morphed into the Pink Space Ranger.

"Lets show these fools some girl power! Attack!"

"You heard them!"

"Right! Its Morphin Time! Ninja Spin!"

The four rangers charged, weapons clashing with their enemies.

The Phantom Ranger took on the Pink Space Ranger Robot, locked in hand to hand combat and equally matched.

"I don't know what that girl sees in you, honestly. All I see is a suit of armor."

"Shut up."

"I mean really, what kind of pleasure can you offer her? Has she even seen you unmorphed?"

"I am warning you."

"Face it, she's embarrassed by you. And who can blame her? All that's under your suit is a bag of lies and secrets."

"Stop talking."

"I hear Lord Draven is looking for a queen. Perhaps she'll find in him what you can't provide."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

The robot attempted a roundhouse kick, only for The Phantom Ranger to block it, causing her to become unbalanced.

"As you wish."

He flipped her and released, causing the robot to spin to the ground before being pinned down.

Calvin, Hayley, and Sarah weren't fairing as well. Although their ninja training and abilities helped, The number of Ranger clones was becoming overwhelming. Calvin slashed a White Aquitar Ranger robot, only to be hit by an eagle sword from a Yellow Wild Force Ranger, falling to the ground.

"Calvin!"

This momentary distraction allowed a Blue Wind Ranger to get a surprise attack on Hayley, hitting with her sword multiple times at high speed and sending her to the ground, Sarah following soon after.

"These guys are tough. Time to bring in the big guns. Sarah, Hayley, cover me."

"You got it, Calvin! Metal Ninja Star, Lock In!"

"Water Power Star, Lock In!"

Before their enemies could charge, they were trapped within metal chains, struggling to move. While Sarah incapacitated their enemies, Sarah used her sword to send large waves of water at them, causing them to short circuit.

"Ninja Fusion Star, Locked in!"

With a swipe of the swords, the ranger robots were further ensnared by three energy blades, causing them pain when they tried to escape. With speed unsee, Calvin rushed his enemies, slashing and tearing at them with the five blades until they all exploded.

"Way to go Calvin!"

"Come on guys, we better go help Phantom."

When they found him, however, he was in a fit of rage. His opponent was already dead, but he didn't care. He continued to shoot its mangled body with his Phantom Laser, jolting it and sending chunks of metal and wires everywhere.

"Phantom, cool it! Its over, she's gone."

The Phantom Ranger snapped out of his rage and looked at his fallen opponent, or what was left of it. With a sigh, he put away his weapon.

"Sorry guys. I just... I just snapped."

Calvin placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Its okay, man. We'll get her back, I promise."

"Right. Lets get moving."

With that, the four move forward into the fortress, keeping an eye out for reinforcements.


	8. Danger Within

Chapter 8: Danger Within

Billy led his three team mates round the back of the fortress, taking out Kudabots as they went along. Gia stood beside him, kicking and punching the grunts to the ground as they got to close. Brody and Levi brought up the rear, using their ninja tactics to take them out swiftly.

After a while, they made their way inside through an air vent, crawling through the space towards their captured comrades.

"Alright guys, get ready for a rumble. The passage ends ahead, and its too late to turn back. Whatever is down there, we need to be ready."

"Right."

"We're ready, Billy."

"Alright, here goes."

With a swift kick, the vent broke away and the four dropped into an empty hallway. Not even a single kudabot roamed the halls.

"Looks like we're in the clear, guys."

Before they could take another step, however, a figure dropped down in front of them. Before they could get in a fighting stance, however, the figure straightened up to reveal Tommy, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tommy, man, you need to work on your entrances."

"Sorry, but I had to find you. Draven captured my team. I only managed to escape because they held him back."

"Preston..."

"Captured, but we can get him back, and the others."

"Have you heard from The Phantom Ranger?"

"No luck. Don't worry, I've done some recon and managed to locate where they're being held. Its just down this hallway."

"Alright, you heard him, lets head out."

Billy and his team marched on, Tommy falling back. As he watched them leave, he couldn't help but let a sadistic smirk cross his lips.

The team soon came across a large, imposing door.

"Is this where they're being held?"

"Yes, Billy, and we need to hurry. Once their connection to the morphing grid is completely drained, they'll be destroyed."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose. Get ready, guys."

Weapons drawn, they rushed the door. Strangely, it opened on its own, leaving them in a large, empty room.

"There's nothing here. Where are the captured rangers?"

"Right in front of me."

Everyone turned to see Tommy approaching them, a maniacal grin on his face. Billy just glared.

"That's not Tommy."

"Oh, I'm Tommy Oliver alright. The real one, not the fake one who joined you Power freaks. Tommy was a fool to give up such power, such potential. But now, I'm going to continue where he left off and finish the Power Rangers once and for all."

With a flash he morphed into his ranger suit, sword drawn at the ready.

"Not a chance, you fake. Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Its Morphin Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Ninja Spin!"

The four rangers stood at the ready, weapons drawn and ready to battle.

"You fools don't know what you're dealing with. Hi-yaa!"

With that, the two sides charged at each other, ready for a battle.

Billy and Gia teamed up to take him head on, Power Lance and Tiger Claw clashing with The Sword of Darkness. Even when it was two on one, however, the clone continued to match their blows, blocking and returning them with much more ferocity.

"Brings back memoires, huh Billy? You couldn't beat me then, and you can't beat me now."

"Shut up! I don't care who you are, you're not Tommy."

"You're right. I'm the new and improved Tommy."

With a swipe of his sword, he sent Gia and Billy tumbling to the ground before turning to face Levi and Brody.

"Show me what you've got, Newbies."

"You asked for it. Element Star Forest, lock in!"

Before the clone could move closer, large vines erupted from the ground, binding him in place, as the clone struggled to break free, Levi inserted his own star to his sword.

"Storm Star, Lock In!"

A thundercloud formed over the clone's head. Before it had a chance to react, bursts of lightning exploded out and struck him, frying his circuits and sending him to the ground in agony."

"Alright, way to go bro!"

"Couldn't have done it without you."

Unfortuantely, the clone pulled himself to his feet with anger in his eyes.

"You really think I'm finished? I haven't even started."

Before anyone could react, the clone shot forth, slashing at Brody and Levi relentlessly with his sword. Despite their best efforts, the two ninjas were outmatched, barely able to land any hits. With a mighty slash, Levi was forced to the ground, demorphed. The clone put his foot on his chest, pinning him.

"Say your prayers, Gold Ranger."

Before he could bring his sword down, he received shots from behind, causing him to stumble back. He turned to see Brody pointing his Ninja Blaster straight at him.

"Stay away from my brother."

"Brody, no!"

"Brody yes!"

The Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger and released a powerful blast of green energy, striking Brody square in the chest and pushing him against a wall.

"Brody!"

"Stay out of this and be grateful I decided to spare your life."

The Green Ranger pushed his foot down harder on Levi's chest, eliciting a groan of pain. The Green Ranger then rushed Brody, kicking, punching, and slashing him until he fell to the ground unmorphed. The Green Ranger held him up, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Say goodnight, Red Ranger. You're nothing compared to Jason."

 _Halt, XJ9. Bring Brody to me._

"What? Are yo serious, Master."

 _I did not build you to question me. Now do as I say._

"Yes, my lord. Guess I'll just have to finish the rest of you off later. Ta Ta."

Before anyone could stop him he teleported away, leaving his enemies bruised and defeated. Levi struggled to bring himself up.

"No, they got Brody! They won't get away with this."

Billy and Gia limped over to him.

"We'll get him back, but we need to regroup in order to do it."

"Billy's right. Come on, we need to find the others."

With that, the three of them limped out to find the others.


	9. The Great Escape Part 1

Chapter 9: The Great Escape Part 1

Lord Draven entered a large room in his castle. Although he knew the rangers had infiltrated his castle, he remained calm. He had captured one of them, and could easily take the rest in a fight. Soon his army would be ready to complete his grand plan.

The room was filled with machinery, his captive rangers strapped to tables with strange headsets on. Every few seconds, a new robot was deployed, scanned, and turned into a clone of them before marching off to join the army.

"Lord Draven."

The warlord turned to see the robotic Tommy Oliver marching up, bowing to him as he approached.

"Ah, XJ9. I trust Brody Romero is in our hands?"

"Capture of the target was successful. He is being prepared as we speak."

"Excellent. Soon we will be ready to set phase 2 in motion."

He then picked up one of Odius's arrows before turning back.  
"Bring these arrows to my chambers. Once the army is complete, I'll finally be ready to destroy the barriers separating the dimensions and rule all."

XJ9 nodded, motioning for some Basher bots to move them. Satisfied with the progress, he left XJ9 to his devices.

The robotic clone sneered at the captives. It was ironic, he thought, that the power that had been used to protect the multiverse would soon be used to conquer it.

"Hello Antonio. Did you miss me?"

To his shock, however, Antonio's body disappeared in a flash. Before he could respond, he was dealt a swift kick to his side, sending him tumbling into some machinery. He looked up to see a Gold Samurai Ranger standing before him, Barracuda Blade raised. The robot scowled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an escapee. Good, things were getting boring."

"Looks like you machines aren't that bright, not being able to tell the difference between a solid light projection and the real deal. You're insane if you think that I'll let you take over the multiverse."

"You don't have a choice."

"Watch me."

The Tommy clone morphed, and the two clashed, the Barracuda Blade clashing against The Sword of Darkness. Although the clone was strong, Antonio's super speed and quick reflexes allowed him to block his attacks, leaving the two evenly matched. Howeve, Antonio was starting to tire.

"You petty humans could never beat a machine like me. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you ever will be. Now I get to tear you apart piece by piece."

"Sorry, Mucacho, but I don't plan on being destroyed today."

Antonio dealt a swift kick to the robot. It didn't hurt it, but it did cause it to stumble backwards. The robotic Tommy glared at Antonio from underneath his helmet.

'You shouldn't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"I don't like you now."

Taking out this Dragon Dagger, the Green Ranger conjured up an energy pulse before launching it at Antonio, only for Antonio to dodge it in the nick of time.

"Missed!"

The Green Ranger scowled before trying again.

"So close!"

And again.

"Strike 3, you're out!"

And again.

"Today is just not your day!"

"Stay still!"

The Green Ranger conjured up his largest energy ball yet before launching it, grazing Antonio as he jumped out of the way. This is what Antonio had planned on, though.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZAT!

The ball hit a computer console behind Antonio, blasting it to bits. The Green Ranger gazed in horror.

"You Imbecile, look what you've done!"

"Precisely what I was hoping for."

Before either one of them could move, an alarm blared and footsteps could be heard running down the hallway.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got friends to save. badimos!"

Antonio created the symbol for teleport before disappearing, leaving the robotic doppleganger alone as Lord Draven and a squad of Basher bots entered.

"What happened in here!"

Lord Draven scanned the room before landing on the shattered console, running to it.

"How could you let this happen!"

"A prisoner managed to escape, my lord. He caught me off guard and-"

The clone was cut off with a slash from Draven's sword.

"You idiot! With the main console fried, our whole Ranger factory is shut down! Meaning if the rangers destroy this lot, we won't be able to make more!"

Lord Drave pulled back, composing himself before turning to his assembled footsoldiers.

"Put the holding bay on lockdown until I say otherwise. We can't afford to lose a single ranger clone."

The Basher bots nodded before marching off to do as commanded. Lord Draven then turned his attention to his subordinate.

"You, track down the escaped prisoner and any of his accomplices. Nothing can be allowed to jeopardize our goal."

"Yes, my lord. I won't let you down."

"You'd better not. Now if you excuse me, I need to fetch my arrows. Soon the multiverse will be mine!"

Antonio reappeared in a corridor away from the dungeon, panting heavily. Although he had managed to keep up with The Green Ranger, it had taken almost all of his strength, plus the energy used to teleport out had taken its toll. But he couldn't rest yet, not until he was sure that his comrades had escaped.

Before he could lift up his Samurizer, and hand grabbed him and pulled him into a small room. After collecting his bearings, he was relieved to see Cam, Taylor, Cole, Tori, and Zhane staring at him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

"Yeah, well it sure took you long enough. Every minute we spend waiting, we lose our opportunity to strike."

"Ease off him, Taylor. It looks like Antonio managed to knock out the machine producing more ranger clones, which is good. Without the ability to produce more, they wouldn't risk sending out more after us."

"So what's our next step, Cam?"

Cam took a deep breath before glancing at his fellow rangers.

"The plan, Cole, is to rescue our friends, but it won't be easy. After Antonio's escape, the others will be on lockdown. We were just lucky that the guards outside our dungeon ran to investigate at the same time our headsets malfunctioned from the main console destruction. I just hope they stay quiet until we get there. You guys ready?

His five comrades nodded.

"Then lets go kick some Robot Chasis.


	10. The Great Escape Part 2

Chapter 10: The Great Escape Part 2

The Six Rangers snuck through the corridors of the massive fortress, making their way back to the dungeon to free their comrades. Cam and Antonio led the way, followed by Tori and Taylor, with Cole and Zhane bringing up the rear, keeping an eye out for guards. Suddenly, Cam stopped, holding up his hand to hault the others. The dungeon lay ahead, heavily guarded with Basher Bots covering the whole area.

"The dungeon is up ahead, but keep quiet. They see us coming and they'll have the whole fortress on top of us. One of us will need to cause a distraction so that the rest of us can get in and rescue the others. Any volunteers?"

Zhane immediately stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

"Alright Cole, but be careful. If they capture you, our whole plan is at risk."

"Please, I spent years fighting Dark Specter's forces to free KO-35. These tinheads are nothing more than cheap Quanatrons."

"Just go, Silver Surfer."

Zhane quickly rounded the corner, ready for the worse.

"Hey, bucketheads! You missed one!"

The Basherbots guarding the door glanced up quickly before giving chase. Zhane ducked down the opposite hallway, disappearing into the distance with the guards hot on his trail. Cam watched the scene before turning to his comrades.

"Come on, we need to do this quick before they come back."

The remaining five made their way to the door. Although it was locked, Cam quickly hacked their way in, opening it to reveal a small contingent of Basherbots waiting for them. The five nodded to eachother before charging, not giving their enemy a chance to sound the alarm.

Cam and Antonio worked together, using their combined training and quick reflexes to take down the guards. Back to back, the two slashed and kicked through the robots like they were swiss cheese.

"Nice work, Cam. That ninja school really teaches you the proper stuff."

"You too, Antonio. You Samurais have some nice moves of your own."

Likewise, Tori and Taylor were making short work of their enemies. Tori's Nina abilities allowed her to blast her opponents back with water jets while taking out the ones that did get too close with some well placed kicks. Taylor relied on her Air Force Training and physical abilities to push her enemies back, falling into eachother and collapsing into heaps of twisted metal.

"That's some real girl power for you."

"Good work, Tori. Ever consider joining the military?"

"I think being a ranger is enough excitement for me."

Cole fought alone, but that by no means meant he was outmatched. Although the Basherbots outnumbered him, his superior strength easily allowed him to plow through them, leaving nothing but broken robots in his wake. Within a manner of minutes, all of the enemy footsoldiers were defeated. Cam quickly surveyed the area, making sure they hadn't missed any.

"Great job, guys. Now lets get to work freeing the others."

The other four nodded, getting to work freeing the prisoners from their headsets. Slowly but surely, their comrades groggily got up, drained from the experiences.

"Uh, what happened to me?"

"Last thing I remember, I was in my dojo practicing, then a bunch of robots come in and knock me out."

Jen snapped awake instantly.

"Oh my god, Wes! Is he okay? What about Alex?"

Taylor ran up to her quickly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Jen. They're okay. Alex is at home, being watched by Max and Danny, and Wes is inside the castle right now trying to take down Draven. You're all safe."

Jen took a deep breath and relaxed. Cam stepped forward, holding up a small device.

"I managed to swipe and reverse engineer a dimensional portal device for our use. This will allow you to return to your own dimensions and rest."

Gem stepped forward.

"Forget about that. That maniac kidnapped me and is using my ranger powers to hurt innocent people. He's got to pay."

Joel was the next to step forward.

"No way this nut is going to get away with this."

The other rangers quickly agreed. Cam sighed.

"Alright, but we'll need to split up. I'll take some of you to find Wes's team and find a way to take out the ranger army. Antonio, your team will work on taking out Draven."

Everyone agreed and the groups were formed. Cam took Joel, Jen, Gem, Rocky, Ethan, Cassidy, Aurico and Tyzon, while Antonio took Cole, Tori, Taylor, Sydney, Carlos, Karone, Cestria, and Daggeron.

"Good luck, everyone, and may the power protect you."

With that, the two groups split up. Cam led his group down the corridor Zhane fled, hoping to find him in one piece. To his surprise, they found Zhane at the end of the hallway, sweating and surrounded by mangled heaps of metal and wire. He gave Cam a slight smile when he saw him.

"Like I said, cheap Quanatrons."

Cam smiled and the two continued on their way.

(With Draven)

Draven stood on his balcony, surveying the ruined city he had built his fortress on. A basherbot walked up behind him, whispering something to him. Draven snapped around, fury in his eyes.

"What! All of the prisoners have escaped!"

With a single swipe of his sword, the Basherbot disintegrated. Draven huffed loudly before calming down.

"It matters not. Once I destroy the dimensional barriers, no one can stop me!"

He turned his head to a monitor, seeing Billy's team making their way through the fortress.

"Of course, these power pesks are still a problem. I suppose its time to reveal my secret weapon."

He lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"Red Jaguar, show our guests the door."

 _Yes my lord._

Satisfied, Lord Draven grabbed an arrow and his bow and walked to the balcony.

"This is the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers."

With that, he released it, sending his bow flying towards the dark sky.


	11. A New Ally

Chapter 11: A New Ally

Antonio led his team through the dark hallways of the massive fortress. Surprisingly, they hadn't ran into anymore guards along the way. This worried Antonio.

"I don't get it. This place should be swarming with footsoldiers by now, but we haven't run into any. What gives?"

"Maybe they realized they don't stand a chance against us and fled?"

"Somehow I doubt it, Sydney. After all, did Grumm ever retreat?"

Syd remained silent, knowing the chances of that happening were slim to none.

BOOM!

The team stumbled, rocked by the sudden explosion. They ran to the nearest window to see a large crack forming in the sky.

"This doesn't look good. Looks like Draven is putting his plan into motion."

"Then we better hurry and take him out."

Just then, the gathered rangers heard a scream coming from down the hall. Without a moment of hesitation, they leapt into action, sprinting towards the source. They came across a large room where a large mechanical dinosaur being trapped in chains, thrashing about as Basherbots tried to keep it restrained. At times they prodded it with electric rods, causing it to cry out once more. All of the rangers turned away in horror.

"We can't just leave the poor thing. Look what they're doing to it."

"Are you kidding? For all we know that thing will tear us to shreds without a second thought."

"Yeah, plus I can't handle another pet. RIC is trouble enough for me."

Antonio glanced around at his comrades.

"Whatever, I'm going in."

Karone stepped forward, along with Daggeron, Cole, and Carlos. Relucantly, Sydney joined as well.

"I'm going with you."

"I can't just stand by and let an innocent creature suffer under this monster."

"We're in too."

"Fine, but I am not cleaning up after him."

"Alright, lets go."

The six quietly made their way down towards the contingent of Basher Bots.

"Hey uglies? Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The army turned to see the group of rangers standing before them. Realizing their other prisoners had escaped, the army turned their weapons to the rangers. Antonio looked at his comrades.

"You guys ready?"

He received five nods in response.

"Alright then. Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Wild Access!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Lets Rocket!" _3-3-5_.

In a flash, the six rangers had morphed, and weapons raised charged at their enemies.

Antonio and Daggeron worked together, Daggeron blasting their enemies at long range while Antonio took care of any that managed to get close with his Barracuda Blade. However, Antonio wasn't able to watch his back, and a Basher Bot with a prodding rod snuck up and shocked him to the ground, crying out in pain. By the time he had turned around, his enemy was preparing to go in for the kill. Antonio raised his sword, preparing for the worse...

Only for the Basherbot to be blasted back, falling into his comrades in a pile of scrap. Antonio looked over to see Daggeron holding a smoking laser lamp.

"Thanks, Daggeron. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it, Antonio. We Gold Rangers need to stick together."

Karone and Sydney were working together, blasting apart robots with their Delta Striker and Beta Bow respectively. While they did manage to knock out a good number of them, a few did manage to get close enough to land hits. Karone pulled out her Quasar Saber, while Syd turned her Delta Strike to short range mode, and together they managed to slash their way through the hordes of robots.

"Alright, now that's some real girl power."

"Good work, Karone. You'd make a great cadet."

Cole and Carlos worked together to clear the rest of the Basher Bots. With one half of his Lion Fang in each hand, Cole tore through them effortlessly before boosting Carlos off of his shoulder, allowing him to use his Lunar Lance to knock them back.

"Way to go, Carlos!"

"Cole, behind you "

Cole turned around quick enough to see and dodge a prod coming his way. Carlos took out his Astro Blaster and fired, tearing the robot to pieces. Within minutes, the rangers had destroyed the contingent and regrouped.

"Power down."

After making sure they had cleared the room, the six rangers collectively breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the mechanical dinosaur, which growled and roared at them, causing them to hesitate. Cole, however, bravely ventured forward.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you. I promise, we come to help."

Slowly, he held out his hand to the dinosaur, touching its snout gently. Seeing that Cole was speaking the truth, the dinosaur calmed down, allowing Antonio and Carlos to break its chains. After getting up and stretching, it roared. Cole smiled.

"He said thank you, and that it hopes to repay us one day. You're welcome!"

Antonio held up the dimensional portal machine, creating a portal for the mechanical T-Rex to escape to safety. After one last roar goodbye, the machine left.

"So Cole," Syd ventured, "You can speak to animals?"

"Its a gift that I've developed from being in the jungle. My heightened senses allow me to sense a person or animal's heart."

"So what did your senses tell you about our friend?"

"That he has a good heart, but seeks vengeance against Draven."

Antonio turned to them, as well as his group that stayed behind.

"Alright, guys, enough distractions. We need to take out Draven and fast."

The group nodded before leaving.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? The mechanical dinosaur comes from Ninninger's Summer Movie (which is also where the basis for Lord Draven comes from), where it is known as Dinomaru. I was going to give it a proper name, but I couldn't think of one. If any of you have an idea, please suggest it.

Also, sorry if I got Cole's abilities wrong. It's been a long time since I've seen Wild Force, so I'm not sure if I described it correctly, but I at least know he has the ability to sense other beings' hearts. Please don't hate me!


	12. Breaking Down and Rising Up

Chapter 12: Breaking Down and Rising Up

Levi, Billy, and Gia trudged through the halls of the giant fortress, their spirits lower than they ever thought it could be. Levi especially was broken up.

"I can't believe I let him get taken again. My little brother and I did nothing!"

"Its not your fault, Levi. We'll get him back."

"Gia's right. Beating ourselves up like this won't help him or the others. We need to keep moving."

Levi said nothing, only picking up his pace. Eventually they came to a large open room, where their remaining teammates were. They were all relieved to see their friends safe and sound, but became worried when they noticed the absent of one of their friends.

"Guys, where's Brody?"

The three looked down, feeling rather sorry for themselves.

"He got captured."

Everyone gasped in horror, The Ninja Steel Rangers feeling the most upset.

"What?" Calvin said, "How?"

"A clone of Tommy attacked us and took him. Draven has plans for him it seems."

Tommy grimaced slightly.

"I knew I should've made sure that clone stayed down."

All of the Rangers looked downward, fearing the worse. Levi stood in the corner, punching the wall in anger. Sarah saw this and walked over to him.

"Levi, what's wrong? I promise we'll find him-"

"YOU DON"T GET IT!"

Everyone stepped back at Levi's outburst.

"You don't understand. Twice I had to watch my brother ripped away from me by a bunch of monsters, and twice I was incapable of doing anything to save him. He's my little brother, and I'm supposed to protect him, but I can't even do that. I'm a failure."

"No."

Levi turned in time for Gemma to march up and slap him hard.

"You think you're the only one whose had to deal with this? My brother and I were taken from a family we'll never find and kept underground by people more evil than Venjix could ever hope to be. We were lied to and isolated for half of our lives, and the only friend we ever got to know hated our guts for the longest time. We wandered the wastelands fighting a seemingly hopeless war for three years in the fool hearted thought that we could take out the Venjix Network on our own. We died and were brought back to life! We've all had to evaluate our capabilities and wonder if we're good enough. But when we fail, do we ball up in a corner and cry? No, we stand up and fight harder, because either we stand up against evil or the world falls. You don't have any right to act like this, so get a grip!"

Gemma continued to march on, everyone staring in shock at her outburst.

(Later)

The 12 rangers continued their long trek into Draven's fortress, pushing back against any Basher or Kuda Bots along they way. Gemma took the lead, starting to cool down after her outburst. Levi came alongside.

"Hey."

Gemma turned to him.

"Hey. If you came for an apology-"

"I didn't. In fact, I wanted to say thanks."

Gemma turned to him, stunned.

"You put things into perspective for me. I'm still mad that Brody got captured, but I realize now that I can't beat myself up over it. If I want to bring him home safely, the best thing I can do is take out Draven."

Gemma nodded and the team continued in silence. Before long they arrived at a fork in the road. Wes stepped forward.

"Alright, we'll need to split up. Koda, you and the Ninja Steel rangers go down the path on the left. Everyone else, we'll go down the right path. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Be on your guard, and may the power protect you."

With that the two teams split up, heading off into the unknown.

Koda and the Ninja Steel Rangers crept down the hall, keeping an eye out for enemies. Although they hadn't run into any so far, they knew one could leap out at them at any moment. Up ahead, they saw a lone figure, although they couldn't tell who it was. As they got closer, it became much clearer who it was, causing Levi to smile.

"Brody! You're alright!"

"Careful, Levi. Looks can be deceiving."

Levi ignored Koda and sprinted towards his brother, arms spread for a hug...

Only for him to be sent flying, Brody having blasted him with his Ninja blaster. Levi's teammates quickly ran over, helping him up.

"Levi, are you alright?'

"What's wrong with you, Brody? He's your brother!"

The next words that came out of Brody's mouth chilled them as his eyes glowed a menacing red.

"All who oppose Lord Draven shall fall. Surrender or be terminated."

A/N: And done! We got back to the main group, and we found Brody. Too bad he's on the wrong side. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you soon.


	13. Finding Brody

Chapter 13: Finding Brody

"Brody, its us! We're your friends!"

"No enemy of my master is a friend of mine. Hand over your power stars or be destroyed."

"He not thinking clearly. Under Draven's control."

"Alright, Brody. If you won't listen to sense, we'll just have to knock some into you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Its Morphin Time! Ninja Spin!"

"It, Morphin Time! Unleash the Power!"

All rangers drew their weapons and charged towards each other, ready for the brawl that would ensue.

Although Brody was outnumbered, the other ninja steel rangers were clearly outmatched. While they had been making excellent progress in their training,

Brody had years of experience and could outmaneuver them and strike before they knew what could hit them. Even Levi, who had more experience than Brody, was struggling to land even a single hit on him. Koda tried to ram Brody with his Stego Shield, but Brody dodged it effortlessly before slashing Koda with his Star Blade, sending Koda to the ground. Without even a moment of hesitation, he inserted a power star and spun.

"Element Star: Forest! Lock In!"

Before the rangers could charge him, large vines erupted from the ground, ensnaring them and preventing them from moving, allowing Brody to rush in and make quick work of them, demorphing them without breaking a sweat. The only one left standing was Levi.

"Brody, please, I don't want to fight you."

"Then I guess you'll just be destroyed."

"Brody, please, let me help you-"

"Like you helped me when Galvanax kidnapped me?"

Levi could only stare at this.

"After dad disappeared, Galvanax and his goons ripped me from my home and took me to their ship while you just ran away. For 10 years I was a slave on his ship, abused and neglected, lucky to even be fed at all. My only companions were Mick and a useless pile of scrap metal. You're my big brother, but when I needed you most you vanished. And for what? So you could travel the world and be famous? I guess family isn't all that important to you."

Sarah struggled to her feet, enraged by Brody's words.

"Don't blame Levi. He was just-"

"No. He's right."

Everyone turned to Levi at this.

"I am your older brother, and I should've been there for you Brody. Every night for 10 years I cried myself to sleep knowing that I failed you, preying that you were alright. I should've done something, tried to distract them so you could get away, but I ran and hid. You have every right to be mad at me. If destroying me is the kind of justice you see fit, then go ahead. But just know that I love you, Brody."

With that he demorphed, opening his arms and waiting for the final blow.

"As you wish."

Brody raised his sword, ready to strike. Levi closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow...

Only for nothing to happen. Levi slowly opened them to find the Ninja Star Blade inches away from his face, wavering as Brody shook.

"No...I can't do it. I can't destroy my own brother."

 _What are you doing? Finish him._

"No... I won't."

"Fight him, Brody!"

"You can do it!"

 _You don't have a choice._

Brody howled in pain as electricity ripped through his body, demorphing him and forcing him to his knees.

"Brody!"

 _Finish them and it'll stop._

But Brody refused to give in. Gasping, he struggled to reach his hand up, grasping around his neck.

"No...I...won't...be controlled...any...more."

 _What are you doing?_

With a mighty yank, Brody ripped an electrical chip off of his neck, crushing it and bringing the electricity to an abrupt end. His friends quickly rushed over to his collapsed form.

"Brody! Are you alright!"

"Give him space, guys."

Brody looked up, panting heavily.

"I'm fined, just tired. Levi, I..."

"Its okay, Brody. You're alright now."

Brody smiled as his friends enveloped him in a hug, being able to relax after so long.

Draven slammed his fists onto the console, screaming out in anger.

"I should've let XJ9 destroy him when he had the chance. I won't make that same mistake again."

Looking out his window, he saw that the sky was turning red, smirking as it did so, he grabbed his bow and mega arrow.

"Looks like its time for another arrow. I suppose I can let those fools have a moment of peace. After all, it'll be the last one they ever see."

With the sky completely red, he strung his bow and released, sending it shooting towards the sky.


	14. The Past Repeats

Chapter 14: The Past Repeats

Tommy led the team down the tunnel, keeping their eyes out for any guards who would impede their progress. Wes stood beside him, Chrono Blaster at the ready. Gia and Gemma were behind them, alert as always, while Billy and The Phantom Ranger brought up the rear. Before long, they arrived at a big, open room. Tommy stepped forward, surveying the room carefully before turning to his comrades.

"Alright guys keep an eye out. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Before anyone else could make a move, a large forcefield appeared in front of them, holding them back.

"What the-?"

"Hello, Tommy."

Tommy glared as he turned around, finding his doppelganger standing before him.

"I should've destroyed you when I had the chance."

The clone just smirked.

"Yes, you should have. And I should have destroyed you when I had the chance."

"Let my friends go. This is between you and me."

"And let you have reinforcements? Yeah, right. Besides, I think you need some encouragement, so…"

A loud mechanical whir filled the room. The nine rangers turned to find the wall behind them slowly advancing.

"That doesn't look good."

"Don't even try to fry the forcefield, the only way you're getting out is if Tommy can destroy me. So you better say your prayers."

Tommy scowled before drawing his morpher.

"You just made a big mistake. Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"We'll see. Its Morphin Time! Dragon Zord!"

With a flash, the two had morphed. Weapons drawn, they ran at each other, meeting in the middle. The two were evenly matched, weapons locking as they got face to face, neither one giving an inch.

"Look at you. Rita could've made you a king, more powerful than any human could ever hope to be. But now you're just a lowly science teacher. How the mighty have fallen."

"You're wrong. I'm stronger now because of my friends. I would be no where close to how strong I am now if I had stayed with her."

"Oh really?"

With a swift kick to the stomach, Tommy was sent sprawling to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Because it seems to me like you're a mere shadow of your former self."

Before he could bring his Sword of Darkness to finish Tommy off, a wave of fire hit him in the face, causing him to stumble back.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

Robo Tommy looked up only to see Tommy dashing at him, unable to block the Lightning Sword from striking him in the chest and sending him sprawling to the ground. Before Tommy could finish him, however, he collected his bearings at kicked upward, pushing Tommy back enough to collect his bearings.

Meanwhile, Billy and Gemma were trying to escape, while Gia, Wes, and The Phantom Ranger were busy trying to hold back the advancing wall of doom, to little avail. While they did manage to stop it, they were starting to wear down and the wall was slowly building up momentum.

"Guys, if you have an idea, now would be the time to implement it."

"Any ideas, Billy?"

"I'm afraid not. Any electric shocks just get absorbed, and without the main frame I can't shut it off. We'll just have to put our faith in Tommy."

Tommy and his clone continued to go at it, neither one backing down. Every time one of them would swing their sword or kick out, their opponent would block it and return in suit.

"You're doing better than I thought, old man, but you're nowhere near my level."

"You're right, I'm better. Its Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

Tommy quickly brought out his Power Sword and rushed at his clone with renewed power. While the clone could still keep up with him, the zeo crystal gave Tommy more vigor to keep going, slashing and kicking his clone into a corner. The clone doubled over, as if in pain.

"Time to finish this."

Tommy leapt up, ready for a flying zeo kick…

Only for his clone, having anticipated this, to leap up, slashing Tommy as he flew past him, sending Tommy crashing into a wall. When Tommy managed to bring himself up, his visor was badly cracked, and his suit was sparking.

"Get up, Tommy!"

"You can do it!"

"No, he can't. And do you know why?"

The clone stomped his foot on Tommy's chest, pinning him to the ground, his morpher just out of reach.

"Being good has made you soft, Tommy. Rita gave you power, the strength to do so many amazing things, and you let it go to waste. Just think, if you had stuck with Rita, the whole world would bow to you. People would cower in fear at your name, and you would command armies. Maybe you could even take on other worlds, but you let that all go to waste to become a goody-good science teacher whose clearly gotten to old for this. And once I'm done with you, I'll go after your wife. And your son? He'll get to watch his beloved dad destroy everything he loves bit by…"

"No!"

The clone stumbled back, having been blasted by Tommy's Zeo Laser Pistol. Quickly, Tommy picked up his morpher again.

"You can threaten me. You can hurt me. You can rip me apart as slowly as possible. BUT DON'T. YOU DARE. THREATEN MY FAMILY! Its Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

Before the clone could gather his bearings, he was beset by Tommy slashing at him with Saba. He raised The Sword of Darkness to block…

Only for Tommy to sever his arm with one swift strike, sending the sword to the ground with a large clank. Before he could make a move to retrieve it, Tommy sent him to the ground with one swift kick, leaving him vulnerable.

"No…this can't be…"

"You were wrong about Rita. She may have given me the power, but it was my friends who showed me it was my choice what to do with it. They showed me that through teamwork, we could accomplish anything, and in the end I'm a better ranger for it. But you? You're just a cheap imitation with none of the experience. You're nothing but a bad reminder of my past. A past that I no longer need to regret."

Tommy raised his morpher, fire in his eyes.

"And now, I'm going to finish you the only way I see fit. Its Morphin Time! Dragonzord!"

With a flash, Tommy morphed into his first ranger suit, Dragon Dagger raised and gathering energy. With one giant swing, a huge energy ball shot out, hitting the clone dead center in the chest, ripping the suit to pieces, leaving only a scarred robotic skeleton ready to explode.

"No…This wasn't supposed to happen…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a huge explosion, the clone died out, leaving nothing behind but a charred Dragon Coin behind. Tommy picked it up, eyes closed mournfully.

"Rest in peace, Tom."

Billy and the others cheered as the forcefield disappeared, running out just before the wall closed in completely.

"Way to go, Tommy!"

"We knew you could do it."

"Never doubted you for a second."

Billy looked over to the robotic arm, the sword of darkness still gripped in its dead clutches.

"Should we…"

Tommy nodded, taking out his power blaster and shooting it to bits, finally destroying the last remains of his evil legacy.

"Come on, guys. We need to get moving."

The other five nodded, the group continuing down the tunnel unsure of what lay ahead.

A/N: And that is the last we'll see of the Evil Green Ranger! I felt it would be fitting for Tommy to destroy him as The Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, allowing him to gain closure on that part of his life. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Sadly, with that, we begin the endgame. I don't know how many chapters are left, but we are soon approaching the final battle. But don't worry, it'll be epic!

Also, if you guys want to see more of Tommy kicking butt with his Master Morpher, check out the Graphic Novel Soul of the Dragon by Kyle Higgins. It has great action, an amazing story, answers the fate of several characters after Zordon's sacrifice, and most importantly provides a better end for Tommy's story than I could ever hope to create.


	15. Countdown to Battle, Part 1

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in 2 weeks, but I've been busy with work. But I have some free time this week, so hopefully I can get some work done. Without a further ado, let's get going.

Chapter 15: Countdown to Battle, Part 1

Before long, Tommy and his group exited the tunnel to find themselves outside in a massive courtyard.

"Great, we've almost gone in a complete circle!"

"Its alright, Wes. We just need-"

BOOOOOM!

The rangers fell to the ground as the ground shook tremendously. They all looked up to see the whole in the sky getting bigger, cracks beginning to seep out.

"That's not good. Draven is getting closer to his goal."

"Then we need to find him now."

"Looking for someone?"

Everyone turned to see Draven standing before them, a proud smirk on his face. The six of them turned to him, fists ready for a fight. Draven just laughed.

"Please, you really think you can still win? One more arrow and the barriers between dimensions will collapse, allowing me to move my robo ranger army between them with ease. You may as well surrender now. Your demise will be quicker that way."

"Haven't you guys figured it out yet? Once a ranger…"

"Always a Ranger!"

Draven scoffed at their determination.

"Have it your way. Once I deal with you, your friends should be just as easy to finish off."

"We'll see about that. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Its Morphin Time!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Time For Time Force!'

"RPM, Get In Gear!"

"Phantom Ranger, Ready for Battle!"

Weapons drawn, the Six rangers charged at Draven, who only smirked in response.

"Have it your way, then."

Gia and Gemma charged first, swinging their Tiger Claw and Cloud Hatchets respectively. While they managed to get a few hits in, Draven countered in turn, pushing them back. Billy quickly took their place, locking his Power Lance with Draven's sword. Although he fought valiantly, Draven was beginning to overpower him.

"Give it up, Billy. You can never defeat me."

"Like I haven't heard that five hundred times."

"Well, this will be the last time you'll ever hear it."

Before Draven could punch him, Billy dropped his weapon and ducked away, confusing Draven long enough for Tommy get the drop on him and hit him with his Brachio Staff.

"Energy Orb, Now!"

Before Draven could recover, Tommy sent a huge energy orb at him, shocking him and forcing him to one knee. Wes followed suit, Chrono Sabers at the ready.

"This is for Jen! Time Strike!"

With two powerful strikes of his swords, Wes sent Draven to the ground, struggling to stand up. The Phantom Ranger was next, hitting Draven in the chest with his Phantom Laser, causing Draven to cry out in pain. The Six rangers soon regrouped as Draven struggled to his feet. Despite his injuries, Draven smiled as he saw the crack in the sky develop further.

"Perfect. Soon the multiverse shall be mine!"

He reached for an arrow, but was stopped by Gemma ramming into him with her Cloud Hatchet on Jet Mode, knocking the arrow out of his hand and sending him flying back.

"As if we would make it that easy for you."

Tommy followed suit in Super Dino Mode, hitting Draven hard.

"Rock Rush Activate!"

Draven forced Tommy off, only to find a large boulder hurling at him, forcing him back into a wall.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

Billy was the next to charge, hitting Draven with enhanced speed and reflexes that made it impossible for him to fight back while causing farther injury to him. Draven didn't get a chance to recover however, as The Phantom Ranger followed suit, delivering karate chops and kicks to his weak points. Finally, Wes stepped forward, fire in his eyes.

"Your Time is Up, Draven. Red Battle Warrior!"

Sword drawn, Wes sent waves of flame at Draven, burning him and causing him to scream in agony. Without a moment's hesitation, Wes charged straight at him, sword at the reads as he ran through him, cutting the dimensional warlord in two. Wes skidded to a stop and turned, watching as sparks flew from Draven as he tried to stand up, only to fall and explode. All the rangers cheered.

"Alright, it's finally over!"

"Way to go Wes!"

" **Celebrating so Soon?** "

Everyone turned to the spot where Draven once stood, only to see a huge plume of fire erupt from it. Emerging from the flames was Draven, now 5 stories tall. Not only that, but he began to change shape. His face pushed out into a snout, his head becoming Draconic. Large, bony wings erupted from his back, and huge horns erupted from his scalp. Draven's flesh melted away, leaving nothing but a skeleton with lava oozing between the gaps.

" **You should be hononred,** " Draven boomed, his voice echoing all around, " **Never before have I had to reach my ultimate form, much less resort to growing. Now if you excuse me, I have a multiverse to conquer."**

Outreaching his hand, Draven shot out large plumes of energy, enveloping the mega arrows and bow, turning them into a giant crossbow. With psychic force, he pulled back, sending the arrow flying towards the gap.

"No!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The ground shook again, sending all of the rangers flying as the sky cracked open, revealing a large wormhole. Draven laughed menacingly.

" **I'll save you for later. Right now, I have the multiverse to conquer. Ta-Ta.** "

With that, Draven vanished into the wormhole, leaving for the next world. Slowly, the six rangers struggled to their feet, tired and angry.

"No, It can't end like this. It can't!"

"We won't let it. We need to hurry and intercept him before he gets too far. Billy, can you track him."

"I'm way ahead of you. Got it."

"Alright. Let's go save the multiverse."

Opening a portal, the six ran through, their mission more important than ever. They could only hope their comrades made it out safely.

A/N: And the countdown to the finale begins! I decided to let Draven succeed in destroying the dimensional barriers to raise the stakes on our heroes. Also, let me know what you guys think of Draven's final form. Intimidating? Silly? Stupid? Let me know, I could use the feedback.


	16. Countdown to Battle, Part 2

To Speed Reader: I'm glad that while the design still manages to be intimidating, if a little goofy. Personally, I'm beginning to wish I had just left him the way he was but can't change the past. Sadly, every other design I had looked worse in my opinion. Oh well, lesson learned.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Power Rangers, but Hasbro better not screw up Beast Morphers.

Chapter 16: Countdown to Battle, Part 2

Before long, Koda and The Ninja Steel Rangers made their way out of the tunnel. Brody struggled at the back, supported by Levi and Preston. Although he hadn't suffered to much physical injury during the fight, the electric shocks he had received had taken a toll on him.

"Guys, I'm fine, really."

"Sorry, little bro, we're not taking any chances."

Up ahead, at the exit to the tunnel, Koda stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, K- Oh."

All seven of them stared in horror at the sky as it broke apart, revealing a swirling vortex in its place.

"Oh no, Draven must have succeded in breaking the barriers."

"It okay. Still time to stop him."

"Not on my watch!"

` The Rangers turned around to see a humanoid insect monser lumbering towards them. In place of a right arm was a large pincer like weapon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Voltick, Commander of the 39th Squadron of Draven's army. My master tasked me with making sure his plans are not impeded by you Power Pests, and I intend to do just that."

"Oh please, like we'll ever let you get in our way. Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Its Morphin Time! Ninja Spin!"

"Unleash the Power!"

Voltic just laughed as the rangers drew their weapons.

"Fools, do you really think it'll be that easy? You don't become a commander without some fighting prowes."

Before any of the seven could charge him, he shot lightning out of his pincer, shocking all of them and preventing them from getting any closer.

"You punks are outmatched against me! How do you ever expect to beat Draven? Surrender now and I promise I'll make your demise quick."

"Never!"

But despite their best efforts, the rangers couldn't get in close enough to land any hits, always being pushed back by the lightning. Even if they did manage to sneak past the bolts, Voltick simply pushed them back with brute strength. Hayley attempted to hit him from behind, only to be kicked to the ground swiftly.

"Hayley!"

In his rage, Calvin charged at the commander, only to have his sword caught by his pincers.

"Pathetic!"

With a mighty swing, Voltic sent him in an arc, releasing and sending Calvin flopping to the ground like a fish.

"This is what Madame Odius has to put up with? Pah! I've had a harder time swatting flies. Say goodbye, rangers!"

As the Rangers staggered to their feet, he began charging large amounts of electricity in his pincer…

Only to be blasted from the side, ruining his concentration as he catches himself from falling.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Okay, you asked for it."

A motorcycle burst onto the scene, riden by a red clad ranger, blasting Voltick further before skidding to a stop. Before long, two other rangers, a blue and a yellow one, joined him.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them."

"They're certainly not like any rangers that I've ever seen."

Indeed, these rangers looked different than any others before them. Their uniforms seemed to be made of a completely different kind of material, and were more streamlined than theirs. Each of their uniforms were based on a different animal. The red one a cheetah, the blue one a gorilla, and the yellow one jackrabbit. Voltick struggled to his feet, as shocked as the others.

"Wh- what are you."

As if to answer him, the three began to pose as if preparing for battle.

"Beast Morpher 01: Red!"

"Beast Morpher 02: Blue!"

"Beast Morpher 03: Yellow!"

"Fighting for a better future, Power Rangers Beast Morphers!"

The Red Ranger turned to the other seven rangers.

"You guys go and take care of Draven. We'll squash this bug."

Although stunned, the seven rangers nodded and ran.

"No!"

"Forget them. You're dealing with us now."

Koda led the Ninja Steel Rangers down a side alley, opening a portal quickly in case any other monsters came after them.

"I don't know who those three are, but they're real lifesavers."

"No time to worry about that now, we need to get to our dimension before Draven wipes it out."

Without a second of hesitation, the seven rangers jumped through the portal.

Back with Voltick, he and the new rangers circled around each other, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"It doesn't matter to me who you are, but you won't stand in my way."

"We're not scared of you. Lets go guys."

"Right!"

The three of them took out strange looking binoculars, causing Voltick to laugh.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Having trouble seeing me, is that it?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

After a series of movements, they transformed the binoculars into short blades, ready to strike.

"Let's go!"

"Stand down!"

Voltick send waves of lightning at them, only for the red ranger to speed around them and get in close. Even though his weapon was larger, the red ranger moved too fast for him to land any blows, allowing his opponent to hit him multiple times before falling back.

The Blue Ranger quickly took his place, hitting Voltick with enhanced strength, crushing his armor like it was paper. Before Voltick could raise his arm to blast him, the blue ranger grabbed him and hoisted him above his head before slamming him down on the ground, crushing several of the insect's bones.

Before the commander could rise to his feet, the yellow ranger jumped up, gaining incredible height before landing hard on him, bringing him incredible pain. The three rangers regrouped, bringing out their blaster weapons as Voltick struggled to his feet.

"Say goodbye. Fire!"

"Fire!"

Three blasts shot out, hitting Voltick with enough force to send him straight into a wall, disintegrating it as sparks flew from his body.

"No…I've failed… Forgive me, Master!"

With that, he fell, exploding in a glorious explosion. With a collected sigh of relief, the red ranger took out a scanner, shaking his head when he got no results.

"Looks like that lead on Evox technology was a bust. Come on, guys. Lets head back to headquarters before Evox decides to strike. The others will have to take care of Draven themselves."

"Good call, Devon."

"Lets head back."

The three headed back the way they came, Devon bringing up the rear as he looked towards the missing sky.

"Good luck, Rangers. May the power protect you."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I decided to let the Beast Morphers join the fray, if only for a little bit. Voltick was based off of the Ninninger monster Puppet Ninja Kuroari, a member of the Galactic Ninja's Sentai counterparts who was never adapted for Power Rangers (And yes, I know he's based off of an ant, not a tick but the only name I could think of was Giant, which just sounded stupid). Well, now I've righted that wrong. Hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next time.


	17. Countdown to Battle Part 3

Chapter 17: Countdown to Battle Part 3

"Come on, you rust buckets! Its almost showtime!"

Cosmo Royale ran around the small warehouse, making prepparations to release the army. Madame Odius had sent him to guard the army after Draven had informed her of the mishap. He hated. Cosmo Royal was many things: a businessman, an entertainer, even a cunning mastermind if the situation called for it. But he was not a menial bodyguard. Such work was beneath someone of his status.

But Cosmo wasn't stupid either. He knew that Madame Odius could easily overpower him, and not even his connections would stand a chance. Its why he never stood up to Galvanax, or why he never questioned Odius's takeover. Still, even the most attentive of people let their guard down at some point, and when she does, it'll be his time to shine.

As Cosmo rounded a corner, a figure leaped down from the ceiling, startling him and making him drop his cane in shock. Before him stood Cam, soon joined by Zhane, Jen, Aurico, Cassie, and Tyzon, weapons at the ready.

"Alright, ugly. Take us to the army so we can dismantle it, or we'll dismantle you."

Cosmo dropped to the ground, cowering in fear as usual.

"Oh please, have mercy! I'm just a pawn in this, I promise! I have a wife and kids on Irk!"

Zhane and Cam exchanged looks.

"Alright, Zhane. Disarm him and we'll leave him here."

As Zhane moved in to do so, Cosmo smirked before removing his tophat.

"Sick them, Buzzcams!"

Cosmo's miniature robots swarmed out and attacked the rangers. Although small, they were numerous, and the rangers had a hard time getting rid of them. By the time they had, Cosmo had ran off.

"He couldn't have gotten to far. After him!"

Cosmo ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He had just received the signal to launch the army, and he knew he only had a few seconds to get to the control room before the rangers caught up to him.

Before long, he reached the console.

"Phew! Alright, need to hurry…"

"He's in here, guys!"

"Shoot! I better hurry!"

Quickly, he began fiddling with the controls.

 **Launch sequence initiated. 10…9…8…7…**

The door burst down, and Cosmo was grabbed from behind before being whirled around to face Jen.

"Alright, punk. No more games! You're under arrest…"

 **Launch Sequence commencing. Please standby.**

A large portal appeared, and the large robot army marched through it. Before anyone could do anything to stop it, they were gone.

Seeing his opportunity, Cosmo spun around, throwing Jen off of him.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm afraid I have a show to run! Beam me up, Badonna!"

In a flash, he disappeared, leaving his enemies to groan in defeat.

"Dang it! He got away!"

"Let him go, Jen. We have bigger fish to fry."

As Zhane tried to calm Jen down, Cam lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"Antonio, its me, Cam. We're too late, the invasion's begun. We need to get back to the our dimension right away.

"Copy that, Cam."

"Come on guys, we need to get going."

"Right."

With that, the five rangers left to regroup with their comrades and prepare for the fight ahead.

Up on The Warrior Dome, Cosmo entered the stage, not even having time to put on make up. The audience murmured at his disheveled appearance.

"Welcome, everyone to this special episode of Galaxy Warriors! Sorry about the appearance. Had a little tussle, but I'm alright. And I am most please to announce that we have something very special tonight: The End of the Power Rangers!"

The crowd erupted into cheers once more.

"Yes, for 25 years these power punks have protected this blue planet, but can they save it from its most fearsome invader yet, Lord Draven!"

Once more, the crowd exploded, making Cosmo smile.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIts ShOOOOOOOOOWTime!"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to save my energy for the next couple of chapters. Next time, it's the beginning of the end as we enter the final battler!


	18. Forever Power Rangers Part 1

A/N: Well, here it is. The Beginning of the End. I just want to take this time to thank all of you for your love and support, giving me the courage to get this far. These next few chapters are for all of you.

Chapter 18: Forever Power Rangers, Part 1

(Angel Grove Quarry, Main Dimension)

Tommy and his team exited the portal, landing on a tall cliff looking down on the quarry below. It didn't take long for them to find Draven and his army, Draven towering over them while his army marched in the quarry below.

"Okay, why did he start his invasion in a quarry? The only things here are a bunch of rocks."

"Who knows, Gemma. The bad guys always seem to go for it."

"Well, whatever the reason is, we can't let them reach the town. Come on."

Just then, Koda and the Ninja Steel Rangers appeared. All seven took a step back when they saw Draven.

"Woah, what's that?"

"That would be Draven. We managed to beat him once, but now he's stronger and bigger."

"Not to mention uglier. Come on, guys, we need to stop them."

The group of thirteen ran down to the quarry floor. Draven stood, not even taking notice of them.

"Hey, ugly! Forgetting about someone!"

The monstrous tyrant glowered down at them.

" **Fools! You dare to stand in my way! If it is your wish to perish, then allow me to grant it. Attack, my army!"**

The army of robotic rangers raised their weapons, ready to charge them.

"Anyone else not liking our odds?"

"That doesn't matter. If Draven wins, then all of our worlds will be in danger."

"Then it's a good thing that you won't have to."

The thirteen rangers turned to see Cam and Antonio leading their groups down, all ready for battle.

"While you guys were busy with ugly over there, we managed to free all of his captives."

Wes and Gemma lit up when they noticed two specific people within them.

"Jen!"

"Gem!"

Wes ran up and kissed Jen, glad to see she was safe. Gem and Gemma fist bumped, happy to see their twin was alright.

"We're happy to see you guys are alright, but right now we have bigger issues."

"Right."

Composing themselves, the four reunited loved ones rejoined the group, staring down the massive army.

"Anybody know what time it is?"

"I have an idea."

With a single nod, everyone brought out their morphers, ready for the challenge ahead.

"Its Morphin time! Tyrranosaurus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power, Turbo Up!"

"Lets Rocket!"

 _3-3-5_

 _2-5-8-0_

"Power Blue!"

"Power Pink!"

"Power Silver!"

"Go, Galactic! Galaxy Pink!"

"Lightspeed Rescue! Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Wild Access!"

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Water!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Power of the Samurai!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!"

"SPD Emergency! S.P.D. Pink Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Power of the Sun- Solaris Knight!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate! Mercury Ranger!"

"RPM, Get In Gear! Its Boom Time!"

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power! Gold Ranger, Ready!"

"Super Mega Mode! Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"It Morphin Time! Unleash the Power! Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

Brody looked back at his team.

"You guys ready?"

"Lets do this bro."

"Alright. Its Morphin Time!"

"Ninja Spin!"

"Power of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Red!"

"Stealth of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Blue!"

"Strength of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Yellow!"

"Spirit of the Ninja, Ninja Steel White!"

"Speed of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Pink!"

"Rhythm of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Gold!"

"We are the Power Rangers, Protectors of all worlds, and together we are strong!"

With that declaration, large explosions erupted behind the gathered heroes as they posed, weapons raised. Draven laughed at their attempts at intimidation.

 **"Have fun, rangers! I have a multiverse to conquer!"**

Before anyone could stop him, Draven teleported towards the city.

"No! We need to stop him."

"But we can't leave these fakes go unharmed."

Brody stepped forward.

"My team and I will go. Draven won't stand a chance against our Blaze Megazord."

"Right!"

Antonio was the next to step forward.

"I'll go to. My Claw Megazord will give you some extra strength."

Gemma stepped forward next.

"You can count on me."

"I'll go too-"

Gemma held her brother back.

"No, we need as many as possible to stay here and hold these fakes back. Don't worry, Dr. K made it so I could form the megazord by myself. I'll be fine."

Relucantly, Gem nodded and returned to formation.

"Alright, be careful guys. May the Power Protect You."

"Thanks, Tommy. Same to you."

"Always."

In a brilliant flash of light, the eight rangers teleported downtown while their comrades turned to face their enemies.

"Alright, guys. Let's show them what the real Power Rangers can do!"

"Right!"

With a mighty war cry, both sides charged before clashing in the middle, neither side ready to backdown. Every ranger knew that no matter what, they could not fail.

A/N: And the final battle kicks off! Don't worry, we'll see more action next chapter, but this one was getting long enough as is. See you next time.


	19. Forever Power Rangers Part 2

Chapter 19: Forever Power Rangers Part 2

Citizens fled in panic as Draven began his assault, ripping apart skyscrapers and cascading down debris on them.

 **"Now Nothing can stand in my way! All shall bow down before me!"**

"Forget about us, Draven?"

The monstrosity turned to see The Ninja Steel Rangers, Gemma, and Antonio running towards him.

 **"Don't you pesky rangers know when to surrender?"**

"Sorry, that's not in our vocabulary. Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Blaze Zord Stars, Lock in!"

"Come on out, Clawzord, Octozord!"

"Tiger Jet, Falcon Chopper, Whale Jumbo Jet, Online!"

"Ninja Blaze Megazord, Ready!"

"Claw Megazord North, Ready!"

"Mach Megazord, Ready!"

All three Megazords stood proud, ready for battle. Draven just scoffed.

 **"Very well. If an excruciating death is what you seek, I shall oblidge."**

"Keep dreaming, Freak!"

Both sides charged into battle, ready to fight to the end.

Back in the quarry, the other rangers were cutting through their enemies with variable success.

Ethan, Rocky, Koda, and Billy were winning their battles with ease. Koda and Ethan provided cover with their shields, while Billy and Rocky would pepper their enemies with a hail of blaster fire. Any ones that managed to get close were quickly smashed down.

"Man, this is was to easy. What do you guys say we kick it up a notch and level up?"

"Sounds good to me, Ethan."

"Let's do it."

"Metallic Power, Armor Up!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

"Dino Armor X!"

In a flash the four were ready. Ethan ran first, slashing his clones with his spikes. Rocky and Billy followed suit, using their enhanced strength and reflexes to dodge enemy attacks while knocking them back with their power sword and lance, respectively. Finally, Koda blasted the remaining ones to bits.

"Oh yeah!"

"Way to go, guys."

"Robots extinct!"

Similarly, Aurico, Delphine, Tori, and Cam were having an easy time, using their enhanced speed and reflexes to slash through their doppelgangers before they could react.

"Ready, Tori?"

"Ready, Delphine."

Together, they swung their swords, cleaving through their enemies like a knife through butter.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

The three gave way as Cam rushed through, destroying their enemies at a lightning fast pace. Before long, their incoming waves were defeated.

Tommy wasn't having as much luck. Although he could tear through the clones easily with his Lightning sword, more and more would just take their place, quickly overwhelming him."

"Hggh. Guess I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I've got you, Tommy! Ice Mode!"

Before anyone could react, a cold mist swept over the robots, freezing them in place. Seeing his opportunity, Tommy sped at them, slashing them into ice cubes.

"Thanks for the assist, Gem."

"No problem, Tommy. Ready to finish them off?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Dino Thunder, Power Up! Super Dino Mode!"

"Jet Mode, Activate!"

Tommy charged firsts, using his spikes to incapacitate his foes while Gem followed suit, flying towards them and finishing off the rest. As they came to a rest their enemies fell, exploding in a glorious light.

The Phantom Ranger teamed up with the Space team, all of them blasting or slashing their enemies. Cassie and Zhane jumped up, boosting themselves off of The Phantom Ranger and TJ before using their Satelite Stunner and Silver Silverizer to blast their enemies, their comrades finishing off the rest shortly thereafter.

Karone and Cole worked together well, using their Quasar Saber and Lion Fang to cut their enemies in half. They worked together seamlessly, one taking over for the other as their enemies fell one by one.

Wes and Joel stood back to back, sidearms at the ready as their enemies circled them.

"Ready, Joel?"

"Did you really need to ask? Man, I'm always ready."

Rapidly, the two spun around, blasters firing rapidly as their enemies fell into a heap. Although this got rid of most of them, more started charging, although they were prepared.

"Red Battle Warrior!"

 _8-6-1_ "Megabattle Mode!"

With a flash, the two had their respective enhancements on, pushing off their attackers with ease. Wes launched himself, burning the robots with his sword and cutting down the rest. Joel followed suit, releasing blasts of air at them before cutting them to ribbons until none were left.

"Yee-Haw! That's how you do it."

"I hope our friends battling Draven are having just as much luck.

They weren't.

Despite their numerical advantage, Draven was barely putting up a fight against the three Megazords. Every time they managed to get close, he would force them back, no worse for wear. And if they tried to fire at him from a far, he would block it and fire right back.

Gemma had it worse, having to do the work of two all by herself. She tried to go in for a sneak attack, only to stumbled and send both her Megazord and Antonio's to the ground. Draven just laughed.

 **"While your antics are amusing, I have a dimension to conquer. Say hello to Zordon for me."**

"No!"

Before Draven could finish them off, he was hit from behind, stumbling for a minute. Everyone turned to see a robotic dinosaur chomping at Draven.

"Hey, is that dinosaur we saved from Draven's fortress!"

"Mind running that by us again?"

"Long story, but it looks like he wants to return the favor."

Sounds good to me."

With that, the three megazords charged at Draven again, ready to finish this once and for all.


	20. Forever Power Rangers Part 3

Chapter 20: Forever Power Rangers Part 3

With their new ally on their side, The Rangers had a much easier time fighting Lord Draven. Its smaller size and greater speed allowed it to get in close, attack, and duck back before Draven could counter, allowing the Megazords to get in close and attack him.

"Give up, Draven! You're outnumbered!"

 **"Perhaps. But you are outmatched!"**

"What?"

Before anyone could react, Draven released waves of dark energy, hitting them all at once at damaging the zords. Seeing his chance, Draven rammed Gemma's megazord, knocking it off the ground where he forced his foot on it, pinning it.

"Gemma!"

Before the Ninja Blaze Megazord could help her, Draven slammed his other foot down, sending large spikes shooting up and blocking it from advancing.

 **"Say your prayers, Ranger. And tell Zordon he never stood a chance."**

Gemma could only struggle in vain as Draven built up energy in his hand.

 **"Goodbye."**

At last, he fired.

Taylor swung her Eagle Sword, tearing through some of her clones before others took their place and overwhelmed her. Although her Air Force Training helped somewhat, nothing could have prepared her for this.

Fortunately, Gia was working with her, tearing through as many of them as she could with her Super Mega Saber and Blaster. Even so, there was just too many of them.

"Don't worry, Taylor, I've got them. Legendary Ranger Mode: Jungle Furry! Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!"

With a flash, Gia was the Jungle Furry Yellow Ranger. Using the Cheetah animal Spirit, she sent most of the ranger clones flying, allowing Taylor to take care of the rest.

"Thanks for the save, Gia."

"Hey, us girls have got to stick together."

They didn't get to celebrate for too long, however, as more robots came charging.

"You ready to show these fakes some girl power?"

"You bet. Jungled Master Mode!"

With a flash, Gia had upgraded her suit, ready for battle. The two charged, Gia using her Claw Booster to take them down, Taylor using her Eagle Sword to make sure they stayed down. It took several minutes, but before long they had finished the job.

Jen and Sydney were having a considerably easier time. Jen drove her Vector Cycle through the horde of robots, while Sydney sat behind her blasting them with her Deltamax Striker. Before long, they stood among a pile of twisted metal and wires.

"Your time's up!"

Tyzon and Daggeron were finishing off the rest of the army, Daggeron blasting them from long distance while Tyzon used his Drive Detector to take out any that got close. After a while, he switched it to blaster mode and worked with Daggeron to blast away the rest. Within seconds, all that remained of Draven's army was a battlefield ridden with scrap.

"Alright, guys, lets go check on how the others are doing. If we're lucky, they've already defeated Draven."

"When are we ever lucky, Tyzon?"

"Good point."

Gemma, unable to free herself from Draven's grasp, closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

With a mighty roar, the dinosaur leapt up and hit Draven before he could fire, pushing him back and sending the wave of energy flying off into the distance, harmlessly dissipating.

 **"Fool! I knew I should've destroyed you when I had the chance. Well, I won't make that mistake again."**

Draven began tearing at the dinosaur, his hand ripping apart sheets of metal. The dinosaur, knowing what he had to do, began to glow.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't… Wait, DON'T!"

It was too late. With a mighty BOOM! The dinosaur exploded, consuming both it and Draven in a brilliant light that forced all three megazords back.

When the light dissipated, Draven stood, very much worse for wear. He had been forced to downgrade to his normal form to survive, but only barely. His armor was cracked, and a large gash ran diagonally across his chest.

"Unbelievable. After all that, he still stands."

"You rangers have gotten lucky thus far, but your luck runs out here! Nothing will stop my conquest!"

He took out his bow and pulled back, releasing a rain of arrows that hit all three megazords before Draven rushed them, slashing them with his sword and forcing them back.

By now, the other rangers had arrived on the scene, looking on in horror.

"They're getting pulverized out there!"

"We need to do something."

This gave Tommy an idea.

"Its Morphin Time! Dragonzord!"

With a flash, Tommy had morphed and was ready for action. He brought his Dragon Dagger to his lips, hesitating for a moment.

"Come on, old friend. We need you."

He brought it to his mouthpiece and played.

At first, nothing happened. Then, everyone was startled by a large mechanical roar as a large figure emerged from Angel Grove harbor. Slowly it emerged onto land, revealing Tommy's first Zord as it gave a proudful roar. Tommy smiled.

"Its good to see you two, old friend. Now let's go!"

Tommy leapt into the cockpit, ready for battle. Draven just snorted.

"It'll take more than a water logged lizard to scare me."

With that, he charged, only for Tommy to push him back by launching fireballs at him, hitting his gash and causing him to double over in pain.

"GAAAAH!"  
This gave Tommy an idea.

"Everyone, aim for the gash across his chest."

Before Draven could recover, he was beset on all sides. Antonio hit him with his Octo Sword, while Gemma punched hard twice, forcing him to kneel. He had no time to recover, however, as Tommy used the Dragonzord's tail to drill into him, eliciting a howl of pain. Lastly, The Ninja Blaze Megazord hit him with a serpent punch, forcing him to the ground. The rangers regrouped as Draven struggled to his feet.

"Alright guys, lets finish this."

"Agreed!"

Before Draven could even glance up, he was assaulted by another barrage of attacks as The Dragonzord hit him with a barrage of missiles from its fingertips, the Mach Megazord charged at him and hit him with a barrage of punches, and The Claw Battlezord hit him with its sword. Draven, barely standing, glared down The Blaze Megazord as it prepared its finisher.

"Ranger Blast!"

Before anyone could move, the six Ninja Steel Rangers shot out liked rockets at him, each one slashing him and spreading the gash with Brody last.

"This is for making me turn against my friends! My family!"

With one mighty stroke of his sword, Brody cut him deep, wounding him further. At this, Wes turned to the rangers on the ground.

"Lets hit him with all we've got!"

"Right!"

With this, all rangers took out their projectile weapons and fired at Draven, bringing no end of pain to him. When everyone was finished, Draven stumbled, trying and failing to cling to life as the cracks spread all throughout his body.

"No, This Can't Be! I HATE THE POWER RANGERS!"

With that, Draven collapsed in a lifeless heap and exploded ending his tyranny once and for all.

At first, no one made a sound, not able to comprehend what had just happened. At last, they all cheered as Brody raised his sword in triumph.

"Show's over. Rangers win."

(On the Battledome)

"Unbelievable! Despite overwhelming odds, our champions once again bring home the gold! Thank you all for coming, and we'll see you all next week for an exciting episode of Galaxy Warriors!"

Cosmo watched as the audience dispersed, still on a hype from the battle. He cheerfully walked back to his quarters, whistling to himself. This latest episode would bring viewers in by the Zillions, surely increasing the budget and, more importantly, his paycheck.

"Ah, Madame Odius, did you enjoy the latest battle? Quite a showdown, if I…"

Cosmo choked as Odius slammed him against a wall, snarling at him.

"All I care about is getting the Nexus Prism, not stupid ratings. Remember, Cosmo, this is my ship, you're just living in it."

"Y…yes, Madame Odius."

With a huff, Odius departed, Cosom watching her leave.

"Just you wait, Rangers. Soon enough, your precious Prism will be mine!"

A/N: Phew! The final battle is over. But don't worry, we aren't done yet. Next chapter is the wrap up. See you guys next time!


	21. Thanks for the Memories

A/N: This chapter is for retro mania, who gave me the idea. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 21: Thanks for the Memories

Despite not having been attacked for over 20 years, Angel Grove was well accustomed to attacks by giant monsters from outer space. Therefore, no one even batted an eye at the emergency service vehicles lining the street, cleaning up rubble and giving medical attention as needed. However, many were perplexed by the twenty-odd men and women marching down the streets all together. If one didn't know any better, they would mistake them for a tourist group.

After the battle with Draven, no one was ready to say goodbye. Cassie mentioned she knew a good steak restaurant, and despite a squeamish Cole's protests they were on the lookout. It didn't take long before they found it, receiving strange looks from their waitress and other patrons as they entered. The groups spread out, sitting at different tables and chatting amongst their new friends.

"So, you're in the air force too, huh? You seem pretty young."

"Well, it helps that your Zord is a giant flying tiger head and you helped save what's left of humanity from a computer virus with mommy issues."

"Touche."

Before Taylor and Gemma could continue their conversation, Joel promptly sat himself down.

"Hey there, ladies. You know, I'm a pilot too. They call me the sky cowboy."

"Joel, aren't you married?"

Joel immediately grimaced.

"Uh, you know on second thought I think I'll go sit somewhere else."

Joel immediately scampered off, leaving Gem and Taylor to laugh at him.

"Boys will be boys."

"You've got that right."

Over at another table, Billy and Ethan were discussing technology with Sarah.

"So, you managed to create a cloning device?"

"Yeah. Too bad Galvanax totally ripped it off."

"I'll say. I could use something like that at my lab. I have so much that needs done every day, and I could certainly use more of me."

"If you want, I can show you the blueprints. But be warned, evil aliens may want to use it for their nefarious purposes."

"On second thought, I think I'll pass."

At another table, Cole and Hayley were talking amidst themselves.

"So, you have a dog?"

"Yeah, Kody, and he's amazing. I can't even count the number of times he's saved me and my teammates."

"Well, Turtle Cove isn't to far from Summer Cove. If you want, you can swing by my office sometime for a checkup."

"Uh-"

"The dog. I'll give you a discount."

"Oh, right. That's what I thought you meant."

Sydney and Jen sat, chatting quietly with eachother.

"So, you guys have a time machine, right? I mean, why else would you be called Time Force?"

"For the last time, I'm not telling you what the fashion trends in 2039 are just so you can get ahead."

"Ah, come on. Not even I pay you?"

"Sydney."

"Hey, can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

In the middle of the restaurant, Joel and Koda were getting ready for an eating contest. Several of the other rangers and miscellaneous patrons had turned their seats in anticipation while Billy stood at the center with a stopwatch.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, go!"

Before Joel could even dig his hands in, Koda was already scarfing down his stack. Within seconds, Koda was finished while Joel had barely started. Everyone gaped in shock at him while Koda stared in confusion.

"What? I have something on my face?"

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

Brody sat in a corner, picking at his plate, the events of Draven's fortress playing in his head.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Brody glanced up to see Karone hovering near him.

"Yeah, sure go ahead."

"Something on your mind? You've barely touched your plate."

"It's a long story."

"Trust me, I've got time."

Brody sighed before beginning.

"Back in the fortress, Draven…controlled me. He made me think thinks, want to do things that I otherwise never would've dreamed of. But worse of all, he made me want to hurt my brother. To take out all my anger and frustrations on him. And the worse part is? Not all of what I said was implanted by him. I honestly don't know if I can look him or my teammates in the eye right now."

"I know what you mean."

Brody looked up in surprise.

"You do?"

"From when I was a young girl, I was raised to be evil. To be a warrior and lead armies into battle, enslaving entire races and destroying planets like it was a daily routine. All in the belief that my family was gone and the whole universe deserved to suffer. When I found my only family again, it… wasn't easy. Trust me, what you're feeling right now, the pain and regret is completely normal. It won't go away, but it will get better. I promise you, your brother doesn't hate you. Enjoy your time with him, because it could all be gone in an instant."

Brody was silent for a minute, then gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Karone. I needed that."

"Don't mention it."

A short while later, the group gathered on the outskirts of town. Cassie and The Phantom Ranger stood a few feet away, saying their private goodbyes.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Sorry, Cassie, but the Galactic Patrol needs me. Draven left a huge mess, and they need me to help sort it out. Don't worry, I won't be gone forever.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Cassie leaned in, as did The Phantom Ranger, his mouthplate opening as he kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, they broke apart and rejoined the others. Wes stood in the middle, giving a rousing speech.

"Ranger, on behalf of all citizens of our worlds, I thank you for your bravery today. Thanks to you, the multiverse is now safe from Draven's tyranny, and we can rebuild. I know most of you have moved on from your ranger duties and were forced to return due to circumstances beyond your control, so I want to thank you all for your dedication and courage. May the Power Protect you."

Everyone nodded before putting their arms into a circle.

"Ready? One…two…three…"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

With that, the large group dispersed, Koda, Gem, and Gemma departing for home while the space faring rangers left to find a way home. Tommy, on the other hand, had another destination in mind.

(Angel Grove Cemetery)

"Yeah, I'll be home shortly, just need to make a quick stop. I know, I told JJ not to do that too. Alright, I love you too. Bye."

Tommy stepped out of his jeep, a freshly bought bunch of flowers in his hands and he crunched over dead leaves as he walked to a grave in the middle of the cemetery.

"Hey there, old friend. Sorry I haven't been able to visit lately. I've had a lot on my plate. Its been a while, huh?"

Tommy chuckled briefly before stopping, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"Sorry, its just… things haven't been the same since you left. Jason never fully got over you, but hes gotten better. He and Emily got married a few years ago. We all miss you, a whole lot. Anyway, I just wanted to see you while I was in town. Tell Zordon I said hello."

Tommy placed the bouquet and the foot of the grave, stepping back to read it.

 _Here lies Trini Kwan._

 _An amazing daughter, friend, and hero to all._

 _Her time came too soon._

 _December 14, 1978- September 3, 2001_

 _RIP_

"May the power protect you, Trini. Always."

With a small smile on his face, Tommy left the cemetery, ready for the drive home. In his pocket he kept his Master Morpher. Although he hoped he would never need it again, he knew that trouble had a way of following him wherever he went. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Phew! It took me just under 7 months, but I have completed my rewrite of Dimensions in Danger, just in time for Beast Morphers to start! I want to take this time to thank all of you who supported me throughout the experience. You all are amazing! I'll see you later, and may the power protect you!


	22. Wrap Up

Chapter 22: Wrap Up

With Dimensions in Danger finally put to an end, I wanted to do something special for you guys. So enjoy this special behind the scenes chapter!

The story:

After watching the Dimensions in Danger episode, I wanted to do my own tribute for Power Ranger's 25th Anniversary. At first I was apprehensive about

doing so, since I haven't had the best luck finishing Power Rangers stories in the past, but in the end I decided to go for it, promising myself that if enough people become interested in it I'll finish it. And enough people did, so no matter what I forged through.

I'm not going to lie, it wasn't by any means easy. Sometimes I would have writer's block that was so bad I couldn't even bear to look at a sheet of paper,

and more than once I considered calling it quits. But your kind reviews gave me the courage to keep on going, and in the end it all worked out great. So

thank you all for your time and patience.

Regrets:

1\. Retconning the story so it takes place after Outfoxed. The scenes with the cloaked rangers in that episode were pretty genius in my opinion, as it

allowed a subtle lead way into the special without being so obvious (the only indication the three strangers are in any way allies are the chrono morpher

briefly showed at the end). By beginning the story after that, I take away that genius.

2\. Putting in so many characters. Yeah, it allows for one big awesome fight scene, but most of them are relegated to the background like in the main,

which is something that I wanted to avoid. If I ever rewrite this episode, I'll probably keep it closer to the number of rangers in the original episode.

3\. Merging the ground battle against the ranger clones with the Megazord battle against Draven. I feel like I put to much emphasis on the ground battle,

and barely touched on the Megazord battle. Definitely would change this in a rewrite.

4\. Including that robotic dinosaur from Ninninger's movie. It was barely in the story, and all it did was perform a heroic sacrifice to save Gemma. I

couldn't even think of a name for it!

All in all, despite my flaws, I really am proud of this story.

Scrapped ideas

Here's an idea of how this story could've turned out differently:

1\. The first chapter would have Draven capturing Gia and using the ranger keys to build his ranger army, with Gosei barely managing to release a handful before they're

completely taken. Scrapped because having that many powers at his disposal would make Draven to overpowered in my opinion, not to mention makes capturing other rangers

redundant.

2\. Instead of Keeper fetching Koda for them, Wes and Gia were actually going to go back to his time to retrieve him (the dimensional portal device has a time traveling

function), hence the name of the chapter. They would help Koda protect his family from Draven's forces, and Koda would join them after his brother is injured by a stray blast. Eventually scrapped because it plus the RPM segment would make the chapter too long (not to mention they felt too similar) and thus the chapter becomes

nothing more than a meaningless shout out to the opening to Mirai Sentai Timeranger.

3\. Tommy's introduction was going to take place at a cemetery, with him either visiting Trini's or David's grave and mourning. I'm not entirely sure why I replaced it with the

scene from the episode, but I decided to put this idea as a sort of epilogue for the story.

4\. Gia was originally going to meet the Ninja Steel Rangers with Wes, Gemma, and Koda, where at that point Billy would ask for Tommy's Ranger keys to make the Master

Morpher. Scrapped because it felt like I was rushing the plot along too fast, hence the chapter between the Ninja Steel Rangers being on board and them charging the fortress.

5\. Tommy's Green ranger clone was originally going to be a one shot character, with a similar fight to the one in the episode. Then I got the idea to turn Brody against his

friends, and thus I kept him around to fight another day. He was also going to take part in the final battle, but more on that in a bit.

6\. Sledge and his crew were going to make an appearance as the opponents for The Beast Morphers Crew to battle, as a way to tie up the lose end of where they went.

Scrapped once I found out they were going to return in the Christmas special.

7\. Speaking of which, originally it wasn't going to be The Beast Morphers Rangers who would make a cameo, but the Hyperforce Rangers. Ultimately canned because my

knowledge of that webseries is limited and their existence is of questionable cannon. However, I may still use them one day.

8\. The Final battle was going to be a lot more hectic. Draven was going to march on Angel Grove even without shooting the third arrow, the Green Ranger clone was going to

use the Dragonzord to attack the rangers (including Daggeron and Zhane in this version) where Tommy would have his final fight with him and take control of it, Draven would

destroy the Dragonzord with one of his mega arrows, but not before it tries to take him with it. This fails, but it leaves Draven heavily wounded. From there the fight plays out much like the original episode, with Tommy using the Falconzord to redirect the final arrow at him, with the others finishing him off. Ultimately scrapped for being a jumbled

mess.

9\. Draven had two unused concepts for his final form. One was a mishmash of villain concepts from previous seasons (Bat like wings like Xandred, Tentacles like The Master,

etc.) and the other was something that resembled an entity from Lovecraft's worst nightmares. Both were scrapped for looking more funny than intimidating and feeling out

of place in Power Rangers, respectively, although admittedly the final design doesn't look much better.

10\. Bulk and Skull were going to make an appearance in the final chapter, with Skull owning the restaurant chain and Bulk challenging Koda to an eating contest. In the end,

I couldn't find a way to include them without it feeling out of place.

11\. JJ's mother was going to be included as one of the captured rangers. And before a flame war erupts, there existed two versions: one where Kat is the mother, and where

Kim is the mother. In the end I didn't include either of them because I didn't feel satisfied with how they would be used.

And that's just some of the scrapped ideas that didn't make the cut. Whether or not they would've made the story better is up to you, but I hope you enjoyed them.

Special thanks to retro mania for contributions and suggestions to the story, as well as being someone I could bounce ideas off of. You rock!

Goodbye, and may the power protect you.


End file.
